Broken Blades
by Blakzer
Summary: A thief finds a chance at redemption. Two problems... One, she's discriminated against due to being half-pokemon, and two, she's wanted dead by at least one terrorist organization. AU!Johto. Rated M for violence. Read & Review.
1. Prologue 2

_Journal Entry 04…_

_I was running. From what, I forgot. Maybe I was desperate to escape the attention of others. Like that was truly possible, since I was a wanted criminal. That may also go hand-in-hand with escaping the police. Which made some sense. Maybe it was my identity I was running from, in some vain hope I could have a somewhat normal life._

_I wasn't normal. I was… special. I was half-pokemon, and half-human, like my parents. They called… my kind many things. Freaks. Abominations. Halflings. Considering the derogatory meanings of those other words, anyone who was part-pokemon tended to drift towards calling themselves a halfling. I guess it was a fitting, considering what we were…_

_I heard something fall, and yelped in surprise. My nine silvery, blue-tipped tails that indicated I was a Ninetales halfling went lax and revealed themselves from under the skirt I wore, as I drew my knives in preparation for a fight. I looked around fearfully, aware I would not be able to handle a large group of assailants. After some time looking around timidly, I conclude that I probably disturbed something like a Meowth, and it ran into something that caused the noise._

_After putting my knives away and hiding my tails once more, I continued on my way, before finding a laboratory. I looked in through one of its windows, and saw a professor speaking with two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was in a black and yellow hat, and wore black shorts with a red shirt. The girl had a white hat, pigtails, and a red shirt with suspenders. After observing them talk with the professor for a bit, I saw the man give the two kids red and white orbs._

_Pokeballs, no doubt about them containing Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile. After all, they were the standard starter pokemon in this region._

_I walked away from the laboratory as the kids walked out, somewhat aware that nothing was tailing me. I suddenly notice the girl looking in my direction, somewhat confused. I find myself running away as she called out to me._

"_Wait! Don't go!"_

_Eventually, I find myself cornered in an alley, the barring my escape. I fearfully pull out my knives as she approaches me, unaware of what she's planning. Instead of sending out her pokemon, she advances, hands raised. I point a knife at her fearfully, aware I would be at a disadvantage if her friend came this way. Eventually, she makes a gesture that indicated peace, making me lower my guard slightly._

"_I just wanted to know where you got that dress… There's no need to run!"_

_I breathed deeply as I looked at my clothing, which a Johto priestess gave me one time. It was my only set of clothes, and up close, it was clear that it had seen better days. I saw no reason to lie to this person._

"_A priestess gave them to me."_

"_Oh… still, they really match your hair, and look nice! Anyway, what's your name? Mine's Jasmine!"_

_I was surprised at her compliments. I carefully weighed the pros and cons of telling her my name, as she could panic upon hearing it and attack me, eventually culminating in me running once more. I circle around so we're both around the same distance from the alley's exit._

"_...Lefena. Just… keep your distance."_

"_Why, Lefena? Do you come from the poor side of town?"_

"_Worse…"_

_Jasmine nodded in understanding, as I walked away. My stomach growled in hunger. It looks like it's time to grab a bite to eat…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Yes, I intentionally left out Prologue 1. It will eventually be written up, later on in the story.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	2. Prologue 3

_Journal Entry 05…_

_I was wandering the streets at night. This wasn't too unusual for me, really. The general darkness allowed me to better invade businesses and steal from them. Still, I knew better than to cause such wanton destruction that could easily be trailed back to me, meaning I only ever broke windows and took the food I needed._

_Just as I was about to smash a glass door, I heard the distant sounds of battle. Unwilling to be caught red-handed in my theft if one of the combatants, I decide not to destroy the door and head in the direction of the noises, which ended as quickly as they began. When I get to where the battle took place, I see the broken body of the boy I saw the other day and his equally dead Totodile, and a man in white armor walking away._

_I throw a nearby trashcan over, since it's not immediately obvious as to where the body is, making sure the man is out of earshot. I proceed to tail the bastard, keeping in my usual silence. This man… he was from a terrorist group called Cipher. I don't know too much about them, really… but I do know that they took the life I used to have away from me._

_He eventually wandered into an alley… there were several hiding spots there, making it easy for me to evade his occasional glances behind him. I pulled out my knives, anticipating a conflict soon. He eventually came to a stop near a dead end, and took a sudden interest in the wall, tapping on it a few times with his gloves. Confused as to what he was doing, I lie in wait, ready to attack._

_Eventually, where there once was a brick wall, there is now a door. The man went through the secret passage he opened up, and I followed him. He seemed completely oblivious to my presence… perfect. After a little walking, we eventually entered a lab that could easily have been from hell itself. There were several wicked buzzsaws, clear containers holding some kind of liquid and various implements of torture._

_I hid behind some of the devilish machinery as the man continued on to what seemed like an operating table, before throwing a pokeball out on it. A Vulpix was sent out from it, clearly terrified. The man roughly grabbed it as he pinned it down with some straps. The Vulpix struggled to burn itself free, but was unable to._

_The man walked towards my hiding place, apparently seeking some kind of tool. I knew that my time to strike was now. As he loomed over the table, ready to make his selection, I leaped up and used my momentum to throw him to the ground. I proceeded to stab him multiple times as he struggled to get up, his efforts gradually weakening with every stab. Eventually, he stopped moving, a pool of blood forming around his corpse._

_I got up, panting all the while. I walked over to the Vulpix, my foe's blood splattered over my face. It whimpered in fear as I approached it, and propelled a weak jet of flame at me. The attack falls short as I lean over it, cutting it free from its bonds. I sheathe my weapons as the Vulpix looks at me, before it yips and leaps at me. I catch it with my hands, and notice the smile on its face. I pick up its pokeball, return it, and make haste into leaving town. There's no doubt about everyone getting the wrong idea and thinking I killed that boy, if they saw me._

_Eventually, I reach a river, and wash the blood off me and my clothes. After doing this, I send the Vulpix out again. It watches me carefully, before making a series of sounds that sounds like it's trying to communicate with me. I have a feeling that, with enough time, I'll be able to understand it._

_I had made my first friend. I think she already has a name, but until I can understand her, I'll call her Iosa._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Fun fact: Both Prologues 2 and 3 originally took up around 34ths of a post on GameFAQs combined. Trust me, I checked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	3. Chapter 1 - The Distant Redemption

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speech.

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing.

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 27…<em>

_I think I have the basics of how to speak the Pokemon language down. Iosa doesn't seem to know what her old name was, so we're using the name I was using for her until I learned her tongue. Today should be a "free" day for me, where I can stay away from town. I also redid the paint on Iosa's Pokeball._

I looked over what I wrote so far, sitting in the shade of a tree. It wasn't much, but usually there wasn't really anything of real note. It's been about two years since I encountered my Vulpix, Iosa, who was currently curled up beside me. She didn't know how to fight, so I taught her how to in exchange for learning how to understand other pokemon. We were a small team, capable of dispatching a small amount of opponents if we're attacked.

I see a black and somewhat purple figure lumber in our direction, wielding a guitar somewhat like a club or sword. As it approached us, I noticed that it was a Zoroark. I vaguely remember what one looked like from very old memories, and what it was called by them as well. Iosa gets up and enters a battle stance upon noticing the strange pokemon. The Zoroark raises its claws in surrender, prompting us to stand down. It then proceeded to strum bits and pieces of songs, us unaware of what it was trying to do.

[...Wait, I think I heard these songs before… Maybe it's trying to communicate with music?]

Suddenly more interested, I raise my foxlike ears slightly, and listen intently to what the pokemon is playing. While it did not communicate at all beyond the music, I got a general idea of what it was trying to say, and realized it wouldn't attempt this strange method of communication if it wasn't mute. I spoke to help Iosa understand, since I doubt she would fully realize what the Zoroark is saying.

"Request… search mission… for Shaymin… defend… from Cipher. What?"

I didn't fully understand what it was trying to convey, but I got the general gist… I think. The Zoroark nodded, aware I understood some of what it was trying to convey, before strumming again.

"Shaymin… location unknown. Cipher… terrorist… conquer the world… unless stopped… brainwash… pokemon… for slaves."

...Clearly, Cipher was far worse than I imagined. Before, I thought they were generic terrorist guys who targeted my family for seemingly no reason. But now, I knew that they were insane people that likely stole pokemon from others to brainwash them to their cause, their cause being violent enough to the point they'll outright kill other people and pokemon for it. I quickly came to a decision.

"Then let's search for Shaymin, I guess."

The Zoroark seemed very happy with this and took off the bag it was wearing on its back, giving it to me. I looked inside it, and saw some food, an egg with red and blue spots, a map, some medicine and a small red device I identified to be a Pokedex. I spread the contents of the bag out so that Iosa could see, as the Zoroark strummed some more notes.

"Running shoes… already owned… mission from professor… beginning trainer set?"

...It was a rather flimsy disguise, but it followed with the fact that I had a single pokemon and a bag relatively well. After we thoroughly examined all the items, I put them all back into the bag. Iosa climbed onto my shoulder as the Zoroark left, but not before it strummed a few more notes.

"Name… Noise. Beware… everyone."

So everyone was potentially part of Cipher's group? Fair enough. I already was living in a life that didn't allow me to trust anyone else. After looking over the map, I determined that the closest settlement was Cherrygrove. Seeing that was our best bet to begin our search, we went in that direction.

[Do you think we can trust him?]

"Well, it's the only way we're getting the police off our tails. Plus, do you think he'd go on about Cipher being terrorists if he was one of their members?"

[Good point.]

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

A red-haired boy entered the laboratory, and pointed at a pokeball.

"Give me that."

"And why, exactly, should I give you Cyndaquil? Unless, of course, you have a parent's signatu-Gah!"

The boy pulled out a pistol and fired somewhere in the professor's general location, purposely missing.

"I'll reliterate… You give me that pokemon, or I'll pry it from your cold, dead hands."

The boy grabbed the pokeball without resistance, and fled the scene as the professor alerted the police. What he did not say, however, was that he only had a single bullet, and he wasted it scaring the professor into submitting to his will. His next goal was Cherrygrove City.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally, we get into the REAL story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	4. Chapter 2 - Rivalry

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 27…<em>

_We encountered a mute, guitar-wielding Zoroark known as "Noise," who wants us to find Shaymin, and protect it from Cipher. I'm pretty sure it's a legendary pokemon, too. He gave us some stuff that would allow me to masquerade as a beginning trainer, which would help in an extensive journey like this one. I don't know exactly what the egg will hatch into, but I can't wait to see what's in it. As I write this paragraph, we're at Cherrygrove City._

After we eat a small meal using some of the food Noise provided in the bag, we wander around Cherrygrove, Iosa perched on my shoulder. Eventually, we find a small plaza, where two trainers are apparently having a battle with each other. One of the onlookers turns around, and notices me.

"You come to battle, too? This is a place for beginning trainers to test the power of their pokemon in a one-on-one battle!"

"Not really…"

"Oh, okay. Just remember that if anyone singles you out, you'll have to battle them. After all, we're all trainers here!"

I nodded, watching the two trainers battle each other. One of the battler's Phanpy suddenly lurched forward in its Tackle attack, killing its foe, a simple Caterpie, in a decisive blow. Everyone seems appalled at this, as the person who spoke to me began speaking again.

"Accidents happen… This little arena is mainly for friendly battles, but rarely, a combatant gets in a critical hit when the target is low on stamina… you can figure out the rest."

Everyone remains silent as the Bug Catcher-type trainer retrieves his fallen pokemon, tears on his face, and runs away. Before the other combatant has a chance to recall his Phanpy and decidedly end the moment, a boy with red hair points at me.

"You seem weak. Fight me."

Everyone looks agitated that he is barely showing any remorse for what happened to the Bug Catcher. Seeing how he pointed me out, I enter the ring, scathing looks on our faces to show our distaste for the red-haired boy. He walks over to the opposite end, and sends out a Cyndaquil. Iosa jumps off my shoulder, and barks angrily. The boy seems rather unamused at this.

"Your pokemon seems to be all bark and no bite. Lazy whelp. I figure I'll put you in your place the hard way."

An uneasy silence is drawn among the crowd, as they try to process what he means. I instantly deduce that he intends to kill Iosa in the battle, and frown as I recall the moves Iosa knew. There was Ember, and Tail Whip… and that was it. Of those two, only Ember would be able to do anything, and not very well...

"Iosa, Ember!"

She proceeded to fire off small flames in a pattern that was very hard for the Cyndaquil to evade. I noticed that they burned brighter than the flames our foe used to try to intimidate us (unsuccessfully), indicating that we were a step above the fire mouse in power.

"Flare, Tackle!"

Unfortunately, this did not mean we were above it in defense. Iosa was sent flying a short distance when the pokemon blasted out of the embers, and hit her head-on. She landed in a manner that let her stop her momentum with ease, and didn't seem too terribly injured, but she was harmed nonetheless.

"Ember!"

With this command given, Iosa proceeds to expel blue-ish flames that resulted in a crutial critical hit against the Cyndaquil. It proceeded to collapse, clearly knocked out and not dead. The boy returned his pokemon, anger clear on his face.

"You CHEATER! You wouldn't have won if it wasn't for that critical hit!"

He proceeded to look at his pokeball, and shout a few insults at the Cyndaquil within. During his shouting, a small rectangular plate inscribed with the name "Felix" dropped from his coat pocket. He noticed where our eyes were directed, and he quickly snatched it up.

"We will meet again, and that time, things will be MUCH different! You shall know my wrath!"

With this, the boy fled. I picked up Iosa and rested her on my shoulder, before watching a few more battles for the rest of the day, to get a general idea on how most trainers fight. This knowledge would definitely help in any future battles we would have, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I laugh at poorly written reviews revolving around complete and utter hatred, before deleting them. At the very least, they reminded me of the "Moderate Guest Review" option. Please, if you want to review, make sure it's not senseless hatred. Those help nobody, and only waste your time.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	5. Chapter 3 - A Viole(n)t Arrival

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text _= Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 28…<em>

_We watched a few more battles yesterday. I noticed that, despite the individual quirks each battler had, they all fell into one of four categories. The powerhouse, who revolves around dealing large amounts of damage and ending battles quickly. The staller, who uses defensive tactics, and may throw in the occasional status effect that deals damage. The trickster, who uses a variety of moves to harass the target with statuses, entry hazards, among other things. And then there's the balanced, who use all these tactics in somewhat equal doses. This isn't exact, so there can be a powerhouse/trickster mix who incapacitates the foe, before going in for the kill. The balanced battlestyle can easily swing in the favor of other ones as pokemon are rendered unable to fight, too. 1v1 also wasn't decidedly the best place to see tricksters and balanced battlestyles._

_Oh, I also found a few new allies, in the form of Pokemon. One is a Pidgey known as Bowyer. He doesn't seem really all that powerful, and he may end up leaving eventually. The second is a Spearow that goes by the name of Arrow. She is rather aggressive, but unskilled. Last but not least is a Caterpie, who seems to constantly shout the word "hate" whenever replied to. Anyway, our next destination is Violet City. Hopefully it's not too violent._

After I finish writing in my journal, I close it and continue heading towards Violet City. A group of people stops us, weapons at the ready. Quickly glancing over them, I notice they are wearing equipment that somewhat signified they were bounty hunters. Judging by the looks they were giving me, it wasn't much of a stretch to realize that they were after me.

I flee into the woods, aware that fighting on the road would go very badly for us. I hear rustling from a multitude of directions, indicating that they were splitting up in an attempt to take me down. Exactly what I wanted them to do. I was no longer the prey… I was the predator. I pointed at a small bush, and whispered a command.

"Light that bush on fire."

A small fire engulfed the bush, prompting two of the bounty hunters to investigate the area. I sneaked around them, getting behind the two dimwits as they theorized what the point of the fire was. I withdrew my knives, before jamming one into his spinal cord, killing him. Before the other could process what just happened, another knife was slammed into his jugular, making a spray of blood as I pull it out of his neck.

Two down, three to go.

The remaining hunters were all just repeat takedowns of the group of two… distract one, rip their throat out before they realize what's happening. The only real differences between each killing is that I stabbed them in different spots, but the end result it the same. Satisfied with my handiwork, I use their clothing to wipe the blood off my knives before it stains them, and proceed to loot their bodies for anything of use.

We continue onwards, encountering a few trainers along the way. The battles are decidedly nothing special to mention anything about, other than Arrow seems to be gaining the most out of them. We eventually come across a very dark cave, which a mouthless Geodude rolls out of. It obviously says nothing as it stares at us, before looking at me in expectation of a command of some kind. I assume it wants to join me, so I call it Shot. A little more travel, and we find ourselves at the entrance of Violet City. A notice immediately catches my attention.

_City Rule: Only ONE pokemon is allowed to be out in the city at a time! This rule has been established to cut down upon crime in Violet City. If you have multiple pokemon out, decide on the one you really want to keep outside a pokeball, and return the rest of your team._

I look over at my allies, and pull out the pokeballs included with my equipment. I proceed to catch every single one of them properly, just so I have access to them in the event things get hairy. It's a good thing trainers are negligent enough to not keep track of their inventory and drop their extra items, or we may end up being forcibly divided by other trainers passing through. Considering our sister-like relationship with each other, I decide to keep Iosa out of her ball.

We wander around Violet City for a bit, before coming across a tower of some kind. Iosa looks at it in wonder.

[Whoa… I never imagined I'd see such a tall building that's also somewhat old. I wonder what's at the top?]

"Probably something interesting. I guess we should explore it."

We head inside it, where an elder appears in front of us, screaming all the while.

"EERYBODY HELPS EACH OTHER, THE GTATEFUL FEELING DON'T BE FORGOTTEN!"

He then chucks a pokeball at me, prompting me to catch it. When I observe the name and species written on it, I find out it contains a Bellsprout, with the odd name of SLING. I don't know what its real name is, but I assume it will want to be called Sling. The elder screams more.

"THE TOWER IS BUILT FOR POCKET MONSTERS TO PRACTICE BUDDHISM!"

With this… statement, he sends out a Bellsprout, before shouting more nonsense.

"WE WILL NOT DESTROY THE TOWER EVEN IF WE ARE CRAZY!"

It takes me a few moments to decipher what the hell he's saying, but I eventually realize that this tower is basically some kind of training ground. I point at the Bellsprout.

"Iosa, Ember!"

Her type advantage is swiftly made quite clear, with just a single bolt of fire knocking the Bellsprout out. The crazed elder returns the defeated pokemon, before pointing up. I notice a ladder nearby, and deduce that there is indeed something good at the top of the tower. We ascend the building, Iosa's Ember attack easily dispatching the occasional trainer we encounter. That isn't to say that I outright neglected the training of my other allies, however.

When we reach the top, we re-encounter Felix, who looks very agitated.

"Are you joking me? First, I waste my time climbing this shitty tower for an equally shitty reward, and now you're here? Flare, burn this place to the ground!"

Felix sent out his Cyndaquil, which fired ember attacks everywhere on the somewhat structurally-weak top floor that swiftly began to the tower. He proceeded to pull out an Escape Rope as he returned his Cyndaquil, prompting me and Iosa to tackle him as it activated. The power of the Escape Rope engulfed the three of us in a mysterious light, before teleporting us out and crumbling to dust. Felix punches me off of him, before getting up and running away. Iosa begins chasing him.

"Iosa, stop! He's too far ahead of you now."

Iosa glanced at me quickly, and back at Felix. Aware she couldn't catch up to him now, she proceeded to jump back onto my shoulder, as the tower collapses with a groan. An elder who is clearly enraged over what happened emerged from the rubble, glaring at us.

"THE MONSTERS, AS THE PEOPLE, ONLY LIVES, SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, I HAD TASTED EVERYTHING, I FELT MAD. AS YOUR PREDECESSOR, I SHOULD TEACH YOU."

He proceeded to pull out a CHAINSAW, of all things, and rushed at us with it. Despite Iosa's attempts to at least slow him down with Ember attacks, he ignored the attacks as if they didn't exist. A black orb engulfed in purple fire suddenly materialized in front of the madman, prompting him to stop and gaze at it inquisitively. After a few moments of staring, the elder threw the chainsaw aside.

"THE SPROUT TOWER WAS BURNT OFF BY FIRE."

With this, the elder turned around to gaze at the wreckage, and weeped. I looked at the orb as it circled me, and pointed my Pokedex at it.

_GASTLY: Believed to be born from the spirits of the restless. Its gas-like body can suffocate its enemies._

I watched the Gastly circle me a few more times. I felt oddly… nostalgic in its presence. Aware that the authorities would appear soon to do an investigation, we flee the fallen tower, which would no longer see any more trainers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Guess what I based the dialog of the Sprout Tower elders off of.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	6. Chapter 4 - Flying Fiend Falkner

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 29…<em>

_I looked at a local newspaper earlier today, only bothering to read the front page. Apparently, the fall of the Sprout Tower was blamed upon a "firefight that begun out of self-defense." It said that one of the only survivors was a girl somewhat fitting my description. Obviously. The news guys also think the other person involved attacked first, which pinned the blame on the unnamed person (who I know to be Felix)._

_I decided to do a little more research on what beginning trainers do, and learned of something called the Pokemon Gym Challenge. Anyone who partakes in it can earn badges, which are basically licenses to legally use certain moves, such as Cut, outside of battle. I wouldn't bother with the challenge, but I heard that it was completely impossible for HM Moves and their variants to be used without the badge, due to some mysterious energy contained within it._

After consulting a local map, I make my way to the gym. Iosa gave me an uneasy look.

[Are you sure about this? We could always try using tools…]

"Sure, we can use giant clippers for those walls of thorns, and hammers for those piles of rocks… but how will we move massive boulders a hammer couldn't break? Cross the sea?"

[...I see your point, now…]

After we enter the gym, we are immediately treated to a giant set of scaffolding that we ascend. When we reach the top, we see… nobody. I decide to glance down, and notice that we're pretty high up. And by that, I mean around five stories up. Just how big was this gym, again? I suddenly hear a voice coming from above.

"Looking for me?"

I point my attention into the rafters, where a man with wings was perched. He flew down onto the arena at the top of the ramshackle platform. I envied him somewhat… supposedly, being a Gym Leader was a position of honor. Considering halfings like me and him were generally discriminated against, it's somewhat surprising. The man spoke in a commanding voice.

"My name is Falkner, and I am the gym leader of Violet City! Flying types are my specialty… so you'd better be packing some heat, or this is where you're hitting a brick wall. As the defender, I must adhere to gym rules and make my first pokemon known to you. Now go, Pidgey!"

Falkner sent out an avian, not entirely unlike Bowyer. I carefully judge my options, before I make my decision.

"Arrow, Peck!"

I sent out the Spearow, who stabbed at Falkner's Pidgey rapidly with her beak. When the Pidgey tried to retaliate, Arrow nimbly evaded its retaliatory strikes by taking to the skies, and nimbly twisting through the air. The aerial battle continues, until Falkner's Pidgey falls to the ground in defeat.

"You did good… but now is time for me to reveal my ace! Pidgeotto, take to the skies!"

Falkner returned his Pidgey as a shadow began looming over the triumphant Arrow. I quickly send out Shot to take the Pidgeotto's attack, before returning Arrow. Falkner spreads his wings out with his commands.

"Use Gust, Pidgeotto!"

Harsh winds begin blowing around Shot, who pays little to no attention to them as he threw himself at the enemy bird in an improvised Rock Throw. Eventually, after a few Gusts, the Pidgeotto lands on top of the rafters to catch its breath, far out of our reach. It seems visibly healthier after doing this, before swooping down and creating a deadly whirlwind aimed at Shot. He struggles to stay in place, but is swept off the arena, and careening to death. I watch in horror as he shatters upon the ground.

I look at Falkner, who shows minimal concern. Iosa, who was standing beside me, spoke.

[Lefena… don't make a scene…]

I pay no attention, having been infuriated by Falkner's unsympathetic gaze. I withdraw my knives, and flick my ears up.

"What…?"

I stomp into the arena as I begin unveiling each of my tails, one at a time. Falkner visibly pales as I throw a knife with pinpoint accuracy, piercing one of the Pidgeotto's wings and effectively grounding it. The bastard puts up a fight to break free of my grip when I grab its neck, but its efforts are in vain. With an abrupt motion, I wring the pokemon's neck, and toss it off the arena, hearing a distant splattering sound.

"Wait… you're that thief…!"

Before Falkner could fly away, I tackle him to the ground, fury blazing in my eyes. I proceed to get back up, keeping him firmly pinned down with a foot placed on his chest.

"What are you!?"

"I am Lefena Nightingale. For all my life, I have struggled to survive. And for you to be so apathetic when your foe's pokemon perishes in a friendly battle… it sickens me."

"You're sick… I'll give you that. For killing my father's Pidgeotto! That pokemon was the only thing I had left of my family!"

A tear began to form, falling down my cheek upon Falkner saying the word "Family."

"You don't know my story…"

I began to recount the events that ended in me losing my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And thus, the inevitable bloodshed comes. Also, next up will be Prologue 1. After all, it is a lot about events prior to the story proper… Also, I may end up re-rating the story to M next chapter.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	7. The Misplaced First Prologue

_It was a day over a decade ago. A sunny day near the end of summer, that was just the right temperature. There were a few clouds drifting overhead, a small amount of Swablu flying among them._

_A Delphox halfling, easily distinguished by the fur laden upon his chest and arms and slightly frayed tail, looked at a calender with eager anticipation. Tomorrow, his daughter would be heading to her first day of school, for the first time in her life. He heard the pitter-patter of her daughter's small, somewhat clumsy footsteps as she ran towards him._

_With a delightful cry of "Daddy!", the young child jumped into her father's arms, forcing him to hastily grab the six-tailed child._

"_Are you ready for school tomorrow, sweetie?"_

"_Yes, daddy!"_

_A gentle grin creeped onto his face. He'd been worried that her daughter, who generally never strayed far from him or his wife, would find things to be rather scary all by her lonesome. Part of this stemmed from the fact that his kind was generally not looked upon fondly, and another part based primarily upon his very negative reputation (despite the good he did)._

"_Toriin?"_

_The father set his child down, who then proceeded to run around excitedly. His wife, a calm, collected, beautiful Ninetales halfling, entered the room, and began talking._

"_Are you so sure we should send Lefena to school? Think about the harassment she might have to endure, just because of what we are, let alone that combined with your…"_

"_Hush, Takara. Not only does she need the social experience, but the taunts, as awful as they may be, would allow her to see the real world… one that is masked beneath the monstrosity that is my past. Hell, for all we know, that could end up making the taunts much more lighter, out of fear that I'll go berserk and attack them."_

"_Sti-"_

_Toriin's eyes widened in horror, as he saw something outside the window._

"_GET DOWN!"_

_Overhearing her father's shout, Lefena hid herself in a small cupboard, as the windows were destroyed by bullets. Canisters that began leaking noxious fumes with terrifying hisses were then thrown in, as the two parents stood back up. Gunshots rang out to shoot the canisters back out the windows, and distant choking was heard as the mysterious assailants inhaled the deadly gas._

_Some time passed, and the girl creaked the cupboard open slightly. Her parents continued huffing, adrenaline running through their bodies. One of the walls was then torn apart with a deafening boom, prompting gunfire to be launched in the direction of the explosion. A war cry echoed somewhere outside, as multiple men in white suits of armor charged in and attacked. The two parents were quickly forced into melee combat, causing the air to sizzle and hum with streaks of fire and lightning arcing through it._

_The battle continued on for what seemed like ages to the poor child, who was completely terrified by the scent of death creeping into her nostrils. Eventually, a feminine scream that cut through her heart like a javelin rang out._

_Her mother slumped to the ground, having been stabbed directly through the heart by a bullet. Her blood leaked on the floor, as silence echoed throughout the home-turned-war zone. Her father, at a severe disadvantage, was swiftly incapacitated and captured by the men, who forced him to watch the mother get torn apart. They made a very messy show of things, rejoicing in the grimace and horror their captive showed. If they knew of the girl hiding in the cupboard, they would rejoice even further at the tears falling down her cheeks, her childhood being utterly ruined._

_As they left, one of them stayed behind and poured gasoline over the mother's body, before setting it on fire with a cigarette butt._

"_Huh. I guess they really aren't so fireproof."_

_The blaze began to consume the excess gasoline that covered the floor, before quickly spiraling out of control. The child's whimpers went unheard, the crackling of the inferno muting her voice. She stumbled out of the cupboard some time after they all had left, blacking out not long after._

_When she woke up, she found herself in the middle of her former home, which had degraded into ashes. The child felt an additional three tails behind her, their tips grazing the bottom of her feet._

_In just a single day, everything she knew had been lost. She was only capable of doing one thing._

_Surviving._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah... you can kinda see why I'm wondering if this story should be M-rated or not. If you think it should, send a PM or make a review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	8. Chapter 5 - Filler-ish, Maybe

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text _= Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p>I walked back some, allowing Falkner to get back up. An uneasy silence filled the air, broken by Falkner's words.<p>

"...And I wasn't even that young…"

"...And yet, you likely did not even see your parents die, while I had the misfortune to see…"

The Gym Leader proceeded to slap me.

"Even then, I find your story unbelievable!"

I slowly return my gaze, fury dripping within my glare. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself, before speaking.

"The only things left I have to lose are my pokemon, and my life. Do you think I have any reason to lie?"

Silence. Falkner looks me over, mentally trying to piece apart every word I was saying, as if this was some pointless argument.

"...Still, that doesn't excuse the crimes you have committed, and the fall of the Sprout Tower!"

"One. Those crimes were only committed for my survival. Two. Some other bastard burned the Sprout Tower down, and he is known as Felix. He has red hair and owns a Cyndaquil."

In what was seemingly a coincidence, a messenger Spearow swooped down with some words for Falkner. He read the message to himself, before pocketing it.

"...Fine. I believe you now… that message was about a possible suspect for the burning of Sprout Tower, who was a boy fitting your description of this "Felix" person. Out of curiosity, what was your father known for…?"

"He was a Unovan hero. That's all I remember."

"Unovan hero… there's quite a few of those, but only one I know of that disappeared after his moment…"

The Pidgeot halfling thought for a few moments, scratching his chin. His eyes suddenly widened for some reason I am not entirely aware of.

"...Just for reference, was your father a halfling or not…?"

"Delphox halfling."

Apparently, this was the one thing Falkner did not want to hear. At all. I notice an area of his lightly colored pants darken as he shivers in fear.

"...Oh gods… oh gods oh gods oh gods…"

Before I can ask what Falkner was trembling about, he quickly shoved a badge into my hands. He spread his wings out, as if he was preparing to take flight, before speaking rapidly.

"Tell no one of who your father is… TELL NO ONE! **NO ONE! **Close the gym down for me when you leave! A janitor will come and clean up the bodies, so don't worry about them!"

Once more, Falkner refused to wait for me to speak, and flew out the windows located at the top of his gym. I disliked his general apathy… but yet, what could be so terrifying about my father, that made him run away so quickly? He seemed like the kind of person who was generally rather emotionless. The whole situation just rubbed me the wrong way. I picked Iosa up and rested her on my shoulder, before hiding my inhuman features and leaving.

After I closed down the gym (which simply consisted of me taking a sign off a nearby wall and placing it on the front door outside), we sat down on a bench and looked over the regional map.

[Apparently, the next town is Azalea, which looks to be pretty far away… wait, who's that?]

Iosa grabbed my attention like a normal Vulpix would, before pointing at a strange woman in a Kimono. She looked at me with her reddish irises, and I swear she could stare through my soul. I noticed black fur covering her hands and feet, yellowish rings on the backs of her hands.

"Thy hero hast involuntarily falleth. Thy brilliant darkness now commandeth against his wills."

With this incredibly cryptic statement, the stranger walked away, revealing a black tail with a yellow band around it. Iosa and I looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

[Not sure.]

We look at the sky, and determine that it is decidedly nearing the end of the day. After seeking out a hotel, which I pay for with the money those bounty hunters had on them, we head to sleep. Whatever tomorrow carried, I did not know if it wasn't just more travelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If I can't get a chapter out by tomorrow, I'll put the story on hold, until I get the next chapter done and an additional buffer chapter finished.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	9. Chapter 6 - Ruined Past

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 29…<em>

_I never realized that we'd experience loss so early on in this journey. I mean, I knew what would likely happen, based on what was vaguely implied… but still, I thought we'd end up losing an ally to Cipher or some other terrorist organization, not someone like Falkner. Still, we have no choice but to move on, to Azalea._

_Also, on the subject of that Pokemon Egg I was given, I think I heard a sound come from it. I wasn't exactly sure what the sound was, but it must indicate the egg was going to hatch sometime soon._

As we left Violet City, we encountered a Mareep. It bleated a few times, before staring at me expectantly.

"What's your name?"

It let out another unintelligible bleat. I doubted I'd get much of a response out of it. It sounded somewhat male, too. I guess it wanted to join me.

"Lance it is, then."

With a single bleat of approval, apparently happy at his new name, Lance gave me a look that indicated that he desired to be captured by a pokeball. I do so, before sending him out again, letting him travel with the rest of my pokemon. We continued onwards, eventually finding ourselves by a pristine lakeside. We hear a splashing sound as Bounty Hunters suddenly pop out of the lake, apparently lying in wait for us. Taken by complete surprise, we watch in horror as Bowyer and Sling die in front of our eyes from their pokemon's attacks as we prepare for combat.

We reaffirm ourselves, before quickly turning the tide against our ambushers. When we finish, HATE had evolved into a Metapod, and the lake had begun to turn a shade of red near our location. I notice that one of the fallen had a fishing rod, and take it with me. It would likely come in handy for obtaining food in the wild, and serving as an emergency weapon.

We continue on our way, eventually coming upon some ruins of an ancient civilization. There were several weathered columns strewn about, and a few old brick homes that couldn't have been more than two or three small rooms large. After we all take a few steps, the ground shudders, before collapsing. We all scream from surprise, until we land safely, bar a minor ache, upon some more stone. Apparently, we were walking on top of an ancient series of passages, and the roof gave in under our weight.

"Iosa, Lance, could you provide some light for us?"

The two pokemon manage to provide a minor amount of light by breathing small jets of fire and lighting their tail, respectively. I wander the ruins, noticing mysterious glyphs lining the top of the walls above the intricate art of various pokemon, all of them in several poses. The art seemed to be telling some kind of story... but what, I was unsure of. As we continue wandering the passages, we encounter one of the glyphs... apparently floating around. We look at it, and it looks at us. It suddenly darts around in a panic, assaulting us with unusual energy, but it's too weak to anything.

[Uh, Lefena...? Doesn't that thing have an eye, and that stuff on the wall have large circles that an eye could reasonably be drawn in...?]

As if on cue, the other glyphs on the walls awaken, before screaming at us. We quickly learn that the main strength of those things are their numbers... and they had no shortage of that. We were forced to run for our lives as text cascaded behind us, until I ran into a cloaked stranger and fell on my butt from the recoil.

I felt cold looking at him. Depressed, as if there was no sense in living anymore. I saw emotionless, blue orbs that radiated terror under the raised hood of his cloak. He apparently looked at the horde of symbols cascading down, before uttering a single word.

"**Halt.**"

I felt what feeled like a wave of darkness wash over me somewhat harmlessly, and looked behind me. All the letters frantically tried finding their place back on the walls, in an unnervingly planned way. He offered a hand to me, and I warily grabbed it. The figure lifted me up to my feet, before walking away.

"Follow me, if you want to leave."

Seeing how it was either following him or staying with those horrifying letters, we quickly chose to follow him. He eventually led us to some stairs, and back out into open air.

"And now, I take my leave. I shall leave you a warning… fear your father."

The cloaked figure dissipated, as if he was made out of mist. I suddenly find myself taking a gasp of air as he left, the world brightening up some. What did he mean by his warning, too…?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.<strong>


	10. Chapter 7 - Caverns

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 29…<em>

_We fell into some ruins, and encountered a mysterious figure. I have no idea who or what he is… but he scares me. He seemed friendly enough, though… Anyway, time to head through a cave that stands between us and Azalea Town. And the path to the cave, I guess._

We arrived at the entrance to the Union Cave, which was the main divider between Violet and Azalea. We take a deep breath as we enter the cave, only to stop when I hear cracking sounds emanating from my bag. I pull out the egg Noise gave me, and watched as the top of it eventually broke apart. A small face looked back at me, as the pokemon broke tiny arm and leg holes in the egg, not doing much else to it.

[Momma?]

A smile creeps onto my face as I set the pokemon down, combined with some worry. I didn't want this child to get seriously injured, or worse. The ground suddenly rumbles, and we're all forced off our feet as an Onix bursts through the ground. I find myself knocked onto my back, away from my pokemon, and the current target of the snake's attention… and it was decidedly not happy. It roared as it prepared to crush me… only for it to burst into purple and blue flames that kill it. When I look at the Togepi, whose species I knew by its untranslated speech, it's behind various runes.

[Don't hurt Momma, meanie!]

"Thanks… Will."

The Togepi made a few indescribable chirps, before climbing on top of my head and tugging at my ears.

[What are these?]

"Those are my ears…"

Will, whose name I came up with on the spot, continued chattering excitably as we traveled through Union Cave, irritating us all with his constant question-asking. He occasionally used the runic magic known as "Metronome" out of curiosity, forcing me to slap his hands and stop the attack when I realized he was about to use Explosion. As we reach the end of the cave, Will falls asleep, likely due to exhaustion and his age. A Zubat swoops down in front of us, before using supersonic on us.

[BERU! BERU! BERU! THE NAME'S BERU! JOIN! JOIN! JOIN!]

After shaking the confusion created by its attack off, I chuck a pokeball at it, successfully catching it. I clip it to my bag, aware that sending the Zubat known as Beru out would drive us all to madness. Surprisingly, Will slept through its attack.

Upon leaving the cave, we're assaulted by a man wielding a whip. I feel blood run down my face, and draw my knives. The man sent out all four of his pokemon at once… a Rattata, Koffing, Zubat, and Houndour. Silence echoes throughout the fields near the cave, the both of us waiting for the other to make a move. I narrow my eyes.

"Metronome!"

The Rattata leaps at Will as he begins his attack, only for him to be shielded by HATE. It proceeds to tear the Metapod to pieces with several bite attacks, leaving us in stunned silence. Will finishes his attack, and fires a wicked Thunderbolt that tears through the Houndour.

"Burn them."

Iosa ignites all our foes with well-placed Ember attacks, watching with glee as they scamper around in a panic. The man readies his whip for another attack, only for me to throw one of my knives at his hand, causing him to drop it from the resulting pain. I notice an emblem on his black shirt that reminded me of the letter "R." With a few well-placed blows, the man collapses and dies.

As I retrieve the knife I threw, I noticed another person in a black suit, with an "R" on the front of it. The person flees, as I begin to make connections. The fact that the person who fled and that the person I just killed were wearing similar suits indicated that they were a member of some type of gang… or there were more organizations like Cipher, possibly regionally-based instead of worldwide.

Aware that this organization would likely just torment us further, we continue in the direction of where the person that fled went, fully aware of what we would likely have to do, and what could happen. They were definitely nothing good… and I had a feeling that, if not stopped, they'd just continue their reign of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, the strange group is Team Rocket. Yes, I may be pushing the rating now.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does. Otherwise, Delphox would be capable of learning Thunderbolt and Ice Beam.**


	11. Chapter 8 - The Red Glare

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p>We happened upon a well that was guarded by one of the people in black uniforms. It was somewhat clear he was only positioned there as a way for potential threats to waste resources for officers who will have to incarcerate him, and to exhaust any opposing pokemon.<p>

Unfortunately for them, I wasn't exactly the most lawful person out there, and I felt somewhat threatened by them to the point I felt like taking action against them. With a carefully-aimed dagger, I take down the guard in a single toss, causing minimal blood loss despite impaling his jugular vein in a fatal blow. I drag his body off to the side before I take one of my weapons out of him, causing more blood to spill from the now-opened wound. I decide not to clean it, since I'd need all the intimidation I could get to be victorious with minimal deaths on my side. When I look down the well, I don't see anyone there.

Perfect.

We descend the stairs lining the edge of the pit, before hiding underneath them. A few grunts enter from a cave and look up, as if they were expecting something. When they turn around, we attack. Iosa burns the hair and clothes of one of the grunts, causing her to shriek loudly enough for Lance to prioritize frying her to a crisp. The other one finds herself reaching for his gun, only for me to grab his neck and slit his throat. I take his weapon from his corpse, and make sure it's loaded. I used a gun aproximately once before, but I had a general idea of how it worked.

When we went into the cave, I made it a point to end each grunt as swiftly as possible. This was very important, since I was still only one person, and they all had enough pokemon we'd be swiftly overwhelmed if they mobilized. I stole two more guns from the deceased after I ran out of ammo, leaving myself open to attack from a grunt with a Poochyena and Pidgey. Will wasted no time at all dispatching this foe, using Metronome to create a fearsome Fire Blast that eliminated both pokemon. I toss a knife into his back, which kills him when it makes a solid "thunk" that told me it buried itself deep in his body.

After we finish off the cave's worth of grunts, which admittedly, wasn't too many, we continued towards the back. When we get there, we see that it's a hostage situation, and that something clearly illegal is going on. A man is laughing wildly as he decapitates various Slowpoke, before chopping their tails off with what appears to be a broadsword. Nearby is what appears to be a man tied up in rope, some of it acting like a gag. Iosa accodentally disturbs a small stone, causing an echoing clattering sound. I open fire at the man, only to realize that both of my guns are out of ammo.

"Glorious. A little girl with two guns and her pokemon, who doesn't even have the sense to keep them loaded."

I take a few moments to analyze his posture. Definitely battle-ready, and in a position to swiftly kill the hostage if a physical threat arises. It would be a bad idea to throw a knife at him, since I could easily be framed for worse, even if he dies.

"I figure I'll cut you a deal, just this once... hand over your pokemon, and you can walk freely."

[Idiot. As if we'll willingly surrender.]

Iosa was right. I had no friends other than my pokemon, which included her. Plus, who's to say he simply won't hold up his end of the bargain? I am aware that the man only hears a series of barks. He takes our silence as a threat.

"Fine. We'll play it your way. I guess I'll just have to use force."

The man sent out a dangerous-looking Golbat. It was relatively clear that he was quite a few steps above the average grunts of this nameless organization.

"Seeing how you'll likely lose, I'll impart some information for you. I am Proton, one of the administrators of Team Rocket. Now disappear."

I sent out Beru, who began screaming in a Supersonic attack. The Golbat replied with its own series of screams. The combined noise forces us all to cover our ears, and seriously disorients both Beru and our foe. After we shake the effects of the attack off, I point at the Golbat.

"Lance, Thundershock!"

Even though it was a much stronger pokemon, and Lance was relying upon a weak move, the attack's super-effective nature and type-based boost swiftly show their mark. The Golbat flies lower upon taking the electric attack, and suddenly stops moving and falls out of the sky when paralysis takes hold. Aware that he was at a sudden disadvantage, he returned his Golbat, knowing it was unable to battle.

"Koffing, Explosion!"

When he sent out the Koffing, it exploded on the spot. Proton and his hostage were behind rocks, sparing them from the attack. We… were not so lucky. I find myself forced harshly onto a wall, my head violently striking it. Everything split into two as my vision grew hazy, although I was still able to make out the general forms of everything. Proton examined us.

"And this is why you don't get in our way. All your pokemon are weak… except for one."

Proton began walking towards Iosa. Will, who I realized was severely poisoned by the Koffing's poisonous gasses when it exploded, somehow managed to get up to his feet. He looked in my direction, tears falling down his eyes.

"Goodbye, momma…"

Will managed to use Metronome one last time before collapsing. A phoenix-like construct flew straight at Proton and engulfed him in what I realized to be Sacred Fire… only for him to brush the attack off like nothing.

"How cute. Praying to the heavens you get a good move, and you end up using a fire-type move when I have the benefits of Flash Fire."

I didn't quite understand what he was rambling on, but I guess Flash Fire made some sense as to why he didn't suffer more injuries… He picked Iosa up by the tails, and began to leave the cave. The figure from the ruins appeared in front of Proton, and I could feel an aura of resentment.

"Let the Vulpix go."

"And why should I?"

"Tell me… do you wish to experience a slow, painful death?"

"When you don't have any pokemon? Please."

"**Do you think I need to rely upon subordinates!?**"

He proceeded to pull his hood down. An immeasurable amount of fear floods over us all.

"**Now that you have beared witness to just a small amount of my power, shall you comply to my demands?**"

Proton dropped Iosa, who proceeded to run away from him.

"J-Just who are you…!?"

"**The end of all.**"

As Proton ran past him in a panic, my vision faded away to nothingness. I am faintly aware of collapsing, before I completely black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Cliffhanger! Is it the end of the story, or not? Either way, I'm actually going to go on a small break to build up some buffer.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	12. Chapter 9 - Mission Statement

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself in some kind of graveyard. It wasn't one of those real dreary ones you see in those stories you occasionally hear, where clouds hang over the sky and the trees are in a perpetual state of death… Rather, it was a very nice and rather secluded forest glade, with trees holding a full arsenal of leaves and a clear sky up above. I was curious as to where my pokemon were, though...<p>

I find myself walking through the graveyard, a green snake thing following me. It seemed rather nice, really. Though I do feel oddly drowsy... Just as I'm about to head to sleep under a tree, I hear an unearthly scream that causes me to jolt up in surprise.

A giant black and red wyvern flies down, the environment near it seemingly recoiling with its presence alone. It landed in front of me, and fear completely consumed me. Yveltal, the god of death and destruction, was gracing me with his presence. Running would be futile… it was impossible to evade death itself.

"Fear not," said the Wyvern. I still refused to move, but that didn't stop the adrenaline coursing through my body. "You are in a realm locked between life and death. To sleep is to truly die."

"Then... how do I leave and live?"

"By running. Running as fast as you can, leaving this place behind. Those more closely shackled to the afterlife will find it much more difficult to do anything but sleep, however... which brings me into this realm's other effect: Slowly sapping your energy, before you are forcibly put to rest."

I found myself judging each possibility. To give up on this second chance I was given would mean I would be reunited with my mother, and we could live out the rest of eternity in happiness...

...But if I was to fall asleep, I would be failing my mission. I would be abandoning the few friends I had. I would lose any chance of finding my father again, and saving him if needed.

I would be abandoning almost everything for only one thing I barely had.

Seemingly aware of my choice, Yveltal morphs into the figure from the ruins, and pulls me up.

"Death comes in many forms. Yet, it is not all bad, for without death, there can not truly be life… Now go."

I ran. I continued running on and on. The world around me began falling apart, gradually being replaced with a white void. When everything had either been completely bleached or left behind, the world suddenly went black. I realized that my eyes were closed. I crack my eyes open, and am assaulted with the violent side-effects of escaping a nicer variation of purgatory. My senses felt scrambled… I heard color, smelled sound, and saw everything I felt. I am vaguely aware of thrashing around in confusion.

It takes me a minute to get my senses back into order. When I do, I notice that Will is well, Iosa is looking at me in a worried manner, and Arrow is seemingly standing guard. Iosa is the first to notice me wake up, and tackles me in a feral hug.

[W-We thought you were...!]

I chuckle lightly, as Will stumbles over to the low bed I was in. Despite what almost happened, we managed to make a rare, lighthearted moment out of things. If only dad was here...

"Say, what happened back in the cave?"

My question also carried the implications that the Vulpix would also have to answer how we got here, exactly.

[Long story short, after that Proton guy ran away, that stranger healed all of us with a few potions and Full Heals, before freeing that seemed to have taken the worst of the attack, so that guy offered lodgings for us until you recovered.]

I shivered, but my pokemon didn't notice it. I was just a few seconds away from being lost to the world forever... The thought of never waking up, leaving my animalistic friends waiting for me to do something I couldn't scared me.

The man in question entered the room. I tried to stand up, but almost immediately collapsed from the pain.

"Don't overexert yourself."

The man walked over, and that's when I realized that he was holding my clothes. I quickly looked down, and noticed that I was wearing something different compared to what I normally wore. I am aware of my face lighting up in a reddish hue, as I ball up.

"W-What did you do!?"

"Nothing that wasn't for your own good, honest! The back of your clothing was torn to shreds, and you were bleeding all over! I had to strip you down so I could wrap the bandages around your injuries. Seeing how you'd likely hate waking up naked even more, I gave you some new clothes, and repaired the old ones."

...To tell the truth, I would have been sent into a deeper panic if I was only clothed by some bandages. I decided to take a few moments to examine the details of my clothing. The shirt was primarily a black or dark grey, with a white heart above an "X." Said heart also had some skull-like eyeholes that seemed kinda angry. I was also wearing blue pants that had clearly seen better days, but still seemed durable enough. It reminded me of the clothing those punks wore, and I kinda liked the style.

"Still… I don't believe I ever got your name."

I find myself turning slightly more pale. It was THAT question. I knew the man wouldn't take a lie for an answer. If he knew what my name was, and therefore that I was a wanted criminal… what would happen next? I know he knew that I kept knives hidden in my clothing for self-defense, and he might wrongly assume their main purpose if I tell him my name… Still, I had to tell this guy.

"L-Lefena."

The man nodded.

"Ah. I can see that you aren't really the social type, then. My name is Kurt."

I keep on anticipating something that never comes. I just stare at Kurt in confusion.

"If you think I have any reason to report the person who saved the Slowpoke from being exterminated just for money, then you have another think coming. Hell, after I saw you fight Rocket, I immediately knew that you were a good nut, despite your… reputation. Anyway, are you taking on the pokemon gym challenge?"

"Yes, why?"

"I am your next opponent, then. However, I have a different plan in mind. You see, my Farfetch'd went missing after the boy I gave him to went out to gather firewood. The boy got back, but was notably injured. I want you to see what possibly killed it, and take it down if it's a threat. Seeing how that Farfetch'd is a member of my team, Whitney's temporarily taking over my role as 'Normal-type Gym Leader' until I manage to get another normal type. However, you are in no condition to do anything but recover today, and I advise you do just that."

I nod. Tomorrow, we'd have to face whatever Kurt wanted us to face. I somehow had a bad feeling about what we would encounter… A very bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Enjoy that little scare?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	13. Chapter 10 - Beastial Insectoid Bugsy

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak (Lefena's PoV)

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 30…<em>

_I have now decided I have three major enemies. They are Cipher, Team Rocket, and the law. Well, the last one isn't as major as the others, considering I'm pretty sure police hate the evil groups too, and would be willing to tolerate my aid long enough to help exterminate them._

_I also met Yveltal yesterday, in some realm I can only describe as the nicer side of purgatory… To think I came so close to dying terrifies me. Well, today I have to find what may have killed or stolen Kurt's Farfetch'd, with the promise that he'd help me some in my journey if I did._

I put my journal away as we approach the entrance to the Ilex Forest. It looked eerily dark… almost unnaturally so. Still, even if we weren't doing an errand for Kurt, we'd have to go through this place… after all, it is the only way we're getting to Goldenrod City.

"Make sure to keep close, so we don't get lost. In the event we're somehow separated, fire off some kind of attack that makes a lot of noise."

We walked on the shadowy trail. The trees obscured almost, if not all, the light shining down during the day hours, giving the impression that the forest was locked within perpetual nightfall. With a distinct and unusual lack of noise from the various pokemon, it went without saying that we all felt oppressed by the anxiety-filled atmosphere. I feel the ground beneath the path suddenly give, and we're all sent sliding off into deeper portions of the woods. Thankfully, we're unharmed, only mildly disoriented. Unfortunately, it's clear that we're stuck in the deep woods, judging on the steepness of the slope that had suddenly formed beneath our feet.

When I turn around, I find myself shivering. We seemed to have found ourselves within the territory of spider pokemon... Even though only Iosa really knew about it, I had a massive phobia of spiders. I was completely fine when I was around most bug-types... but I drew the line at spiders. The way they imprison their prey, before liquifying it by regurgitating stomach acids inside them...

I shake such thoughts from my head, before beginning to wander the deep woods for a way out of this place. I notice several large, white orbs stuck to the various webs that were effectively railroading us. I don't know why, but I decide to try and open one.

I scream in terror upon seeing what's inside. There's what is quite clearly the drained corpse of a Pikachu, and several tiny Spinarak, clearly babies, crawling over it. Realizing my current plight, Iosa fired off an Ember at the webs, which engulfs the imagery in a mass of orange embers. I take a few moments to calm down by speaking to myself.

"It's okay… they're dead now… it's okay…"

A group of very angry Ariados decide to make their presence known. No doubt they were the ones that built these series of webs, and were living in it as a sort of community. I screamed in terror as my allies used super-effective attacks against the beats. I quickly turn around, only to get pounced upon by the Ariados. I make a series of panicked whimpers as I somehow manage to take one of my knives out and stab it in the head, before it manages to do anything else. I take the knife out of its skull and throw its lifeless body off of me, before getting up and walking at a somewhat hurried pace.

"L-Let's get o-out of h-here…"

We continue on through the fearful forest. I feel something on me crawling, even though I know that there's no pokemon on me. We only fight any Ariados we can't sneak around in our escape, since we'd only waste time and energy fighting them… and in a worst-case scenario, our lives.

We finally reach the edge of the maze of webs, and rush towards the main path. I suddenly felt nothing beneath me, and find myself separated from my pokemon as I fall down a pitfall someone - or something - constructed. I find myself landing on top of a giant web, where I quickly learn my efforts to escape are in vain.

* * *

><p><em>Iosa's PoV<em>

I found myself stepping back a few paces as Lefena fell into the pit. Just like that… she was gone. Will edged closer to me, fear flooding his voice.

"W-Where'd Mommy go…?"

"I don't know, Will…"

Arrow looked over the pit's edge, ruffling her feathers some.

"I can't see down there… though I guess that should be obvious, considering the lack of light in this forest. Still, I'd estimate that it'd be too far for me to fly back up. If only I was a Fearow now…"

A few panicked pokemon ran by, clearly terrified by something. Taking this as our cue to hide, we found a small cave that was just the right size to hide us all. We run under it, and stare outside. Nothing happens at first. Eventually, a thin leg stabbed the ground in front of us. Even though I had the gut feeling that whatever that leg belonged to didn't notice us, I still felt uncomfortable. The thing spoke in a somewhat twisted manner.

"Ooh… Desert…"

Seven more spindly legs appeared in front of us. Personally, I was never scared of spiders, even though I did find the reasons Lefena pointed out to me as to why she's scared of them rather credible ones, since they were somewhat demented… but now I knew her fear all too well. Not even the single Galvantula we encountered was this big… not even the Ariados had legs so thin in comparison to… this. I didn't know what its body looked like, but I assumed pretty strongly it was a spider.

The beast lowered its body, and lo and behold, it's spider-like. As best as I can describe what happened next, since it's just so difficult to outright describe, its legs somehow folded in on themselves, creating human-like limbs in the process. The figure stood up and twisted its head a few times. If it wasn't for the fact we saw it… transform, I'd think it would be just another human. I give a heated whisper to my friends.

"Whatever that thing is… I'm certain it built that trap. If we want to find Lefena, we need to follow… it, and we'll likely have to deal with it."

The four of us silently stalked after this thing. I heard Lance whisper to me.

"If we manage to find Lefena… how exactly will we kill it?"

"...I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Still, we'd have to find some way…"

* * *

><p><em>Lefena's PoV<em>

I gave up on struggling in the web I was trapped in, since I'd only make things worse for me. I couldn't do anything but wait anxiously for my death, unless some type of miracle happened. Eventually, I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye, and manage to turn my head in the direction of the movement. I guess I should be thankful for the dark opening to the forest, otherwise I'd be effectively blind. The figure seems humanoid, so I decide to try and talk. At least I didn't land face-down.

"Uh… whoever you are, could you help me out?"

The person chuckled. I felt very unnerved by it.

"Oh, dear… my name is Bugsy. Tell me, what brings you to this place?"

"I'm looking for a Farfetch'd."

"Oh, that's too bad. I believe I already had some Farfetch'd."

I could feel the color drain from my face. Something was clearly off with this person. My fears are confirmed when one of his arms explodes, revealing two lines that came to a rest on the ground. This repeated for each of its limbs, until its body rested on eight of the lines. I suddenly realized what Bugsy truly was… a spider. I felt completely paralyzed with fear.

"And I believe I should be inviting you to dinner…"

It tapped the web tentatively, and became clearer as it approached me. I saw its clothed body and head, which were human… aside from the mandibles dripping some kind of poison. I was too terrified to scream. It walked over to me, and flipped me over.

"Mmm… you seem… fun. Still, those tails look delicious, and may get in my way…"

I let out a lengthy scream of pain as he grabbed one of my tails between his mandibles, and slowly snapped it off with a single movement of the elongated jaws. He spun me over again, likely just to see my face of terror, and what effects him eating one of my tails would have on me. If I actually was able to curse this thing, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. Blood fell down as he messily ate it, and I knew I'd have to contend with blood loss if this kept up.

A bolt of fire suddenly flew through the air, engulfing the monstrosity in fire. Another bolt landed near me, my natural resistance to fire-type attacks letting me barely feel the heat of the attack as it burned away the web and cauterized the wound inflicted upon me. Bugsy stumbled backwards as he shook off the flames, giving me time to regroup with my pokemon, who were near a tunnel that Bugsy entered from... they must have followed him here. As ironic as it sounded, it would be best to fight in his trap, since he could hide among the trees in the main forest, and escape if things went south on his end.

Bugsy began the fight by leaping to the other side of the pit, landing harshly on all eight of his legs. He proceeded to fire acid from his mandibles, utilizing his incredible distance from us to try and pick each one of us off at a time. However, this was a double-edged sword, because the globs of poison had some warning before they landed, and dodging attacks always expended less energy than actively attacking. He took a few breaths after around seven attacks, having been tired by his offense.

"Now!"

The poison would be too much for Arrow to actively attempt tearing the thing's jaws off. However, she found a way to inflict damage anyway, managing to snap off one of the monster's legs as Iosa and Will confused it with Ember and Extrasensory, respectively. After the smoke stirred up by Iosa's attacks dissipated, I noticed that the heat from the flames evaporated the toxic liquid. Bugsy looked around a bit as he shook himself back into battle, noticing his injuries.

"Not bad... unlike everything else, you managed to cause lasting harm to me... I'll be sure to remember you every time I try walking with that leg."

The monster began slowly advancing upon us, adjusting its posture so its bulkier frontal legs were protecting him from harm. If we didn't get rid of those, he could easily dart out of his shield and strike, before just as quickly protecting himself again. I just barely evaded him when he lunged for me, putting Arrow in the perfect position to disarm his teeth. She proceeded to do so, ripping off one of the mandibles before Bugsy was capable of retreating, and evading the weak, yet still somewhat deadly ball of webbing he shot. Iosa took this time to incinerate one of his defensive legs.

I noticed that Bugsy was completely distracted by my pokemon, especially after Will created a blinding light in a Flash attack. I took this opportunity to circle around this... thing, cutting a leg into pieces when I saw Iosa dodge a lunge and incinerate its other guard leg, and Arrow tear off its other mandible. When I was finished, a mixture of red and clear blood coated my shirt, both apparently flowing through his veins. Bugsy roared in agony as he turned to me.

"I feel this battle has went on long enough!"

He proceeded to stand up on his remaining back legs, in a posture that mimicked that of a human. I noticed that, ignoring the two he was standing on, his remaining legs ended in sharp points, and were barbed on the sides. He swept across our arena in a single attack, slamming Arrow and Will into a wall. The Spearow crumpled to the ground, but managed to get back up, while the Togepi was largely unharmed, thanks to his natural armor. I immediately noticed a glaring weakness Bugsy had now. He must have realized it too, since I saw his eyes shrink some.

We all darted for Bugsy's back legs. He swiped at us, but we easily anticipated the attacks and took action accordingly. Eventually, we were close enough to force him to stab at us. While these moves were marginally harder to evade, we dodged his strikes, made even easier by Lance using a paralyzing jolt on him. Then, we destroyed each of his legs individually. His back right leg fell victim to being chopped into pieces.. Will easily took out the back left one with a Metronome-powered Night Slash. He fell down, and Iosa and Sparrow tore his remaining two legs off. Now, he was nothing more than a torso and head that coldly laughed, blood spilling from his wounds.

"You wouldn't last seconds against him..."

I pick up Bugsy by his torn shirt.

"Who is this 'him?' I demand an explanation!"

"Just be thankful you won't see him in this shitty world..."

Seeing how I was getting nowhere, I throw his body onto the ground, before stomping on it. I continue thrusting my foot upon his body, until Bugsy's rising and falling chest stopped moving. With his death, we left his trap and went back to Kurt, the blood on my clothing a testament to what I did.

And yet, I somehow doubt that Bugsy is the worst thing we're going to face, even factoring in my fears… Whoever this "him" was, I didn't want to fight him. I also realized there were some scars over the pointed, barbed legs Bugsy used when we got him down to half his total… At the very least, that person Bugsy was talking about likely had enemies.

Still, this didn't change how exhausted we felt. Eventually, we gave up getting to Kurt today, and built a camp for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah… definitely not something that would be in a T-rated story. Although I did see some stuff that pushed the rating before in other stories, this is going too far to simply be pushing it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**


	14. Chapter 11 - The Broken Psychopath

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 31…<em>

_I had the strangest dream… There was this strange city that had architecture I've never seen before. I think it was some kind of mining town. The place seemed normal enough… but it still somewhat felt off to me… like there was some underlying conflict, likely one relating to gangs or religion. Come to think of it… Does Johto even have any mining towns?_

_Kurt also gave me a gym badge that clearly was designed differently to the last one I got when I returned to his house (good thing Lance decided to drag back Bugsy's head, he wouldn't believe me on clothes alone), alongside a tool that could easily cut through dense undergrowth. The badge was apparently was a rather simplistic thing with a yellow and amethyst color scheme, and was separated into three rectangles, one of them larger than the other._

_Hmm… I actually seem to remember my dad having this badge type, too… The other seven I seem to be remembering are also similar in their sleek-ish design, although I forget their exact details. Is it possible he's from another region? If so, did he somehow beat the odds and become the champion of that region? This just raises more and more questions regarding him… Most notably why he's so involved against Cipher._

I walked around Azalea, buying some supplies for the journey to Goldenrod. We'd have to travel through the Ilex Woods to get there, and we'd likely encounter some kind of resistance from trainers upon leaving the woods, be they members of Cipher, bounty hunters, or just random kids looking for a fight. All of them weren't decidedly things we were looking forward to.

We eventually make it to a park, where a helicoptor apparently began its descent. Everyone looks at it in relative confusion. We, however, are the only ones to apply caution... this didn't seem very common in the slightest. When it landed, some people began shoving a box with air holes out of it, and a guy came out wielding a Megaphone.

"Pay no attention to us!" said the Megaphone guy. "Due to various issues, we were forced to land and unload important cargo here! Do not throw things at th- OH GODS NO!"

Apparently, his warning came too late. A ball sailed through one of the air holes in the box, and the helicopter men pulled their pokeballs out in a panic. A tentative silence fills the air, as we closely examined their postures for some reason.

[Lefena?] said Iosa. [Why didn't they send out their pokemon?]

I take a few moments to think about what Iosa said. Horror quickly is drawn over my face as they return to slightly more casual stances. If they didn't want to send out their pokemon immediately, either their pokemon were rather disobedient, or they were the corrupt pokemon of Cipher. Seeing how professional they looked, the latter was the only option. Whatever was in that crate... it hated everything. If they had to resort to boxing it up, it was likely far beyond our hopes of victory.

"...Woah," said Megaphone guy. "We definitely dodged a bullet on that one. Heheh..."

A Growlithe suddenly darted out of nowhere and crashed into the box, leaving a small hole where it entered. Absolute dread filled the air as everyone became paralyzed in complete and total fear. The top of the box was busted open by the ball that flew into the box. Soon after, it completely collapsed, revealing a Delphox halfling looming over a pile of guts, the Growlithe's skull hanging loosely in one of his hands. He tosses it aside, before picking up what was clearly the Growlithe's brain and eyes. He easily snips them off with simple tugs, before letting the eyes fall to the ground. He crushes the brain with both of his hands, and steps on the eyes while giving a smirk that bared his pointed teeth in a smile that echoed hostility.

"_**M**_**m**_m... __**P**__r_**E**Y..."

The Cipher Peons sent out their pokemon, which ferociously roared at the halfling. Dark clouds gathered above all of us as wicked lightning impaled all of them viciously, fully paralyzing and severely injuring the corrupt pokemon. He flicked his arm, creating a scythe that was wrapped in electricity. As he brutally murdered the pokemon in an uncannily robotic fashion, he grabbed the neck of a Cipher Peon. She struggled in futility as he choked her with one hand, and murdered the pokemon of the police force and parkgoers with his scythe and lightning. Just as the Peon was about to be choked to death, he opened his mouth in crazed laughter, frying her to a crisp while slackening his grip enough to let her breathe. He throws her charred body aside, when I suddenly realize something that terrifies me greatly.

My mind continues denying this realization as the halfling continues his rampage. SWAT teams are dispatched with surprising ease as the serial killer continues his rampage, not stopping after he finishes off he Cipher Peons. The FBI units sent after the SWAT teams simply look at the carnage he created, before screaming in fear and running away. I find myself stepping away fearfully, as the monster cocks his head in a manner that makes his blood-soaked body even more terrifying. He impaled someone's body, ripping it open and fishing their heart out as he walked towards me. He brought his weapon up to his mouth, and took big bites out of the organ as he continued on, caking his mouth with blood.

"**I** _a_**m ****T**_O__R_**i**_I__**n **__**N**_i**g**h_**T**_i**N**_g__A_**l**E. _y_O_**U**_**r **_b__L_**O**o_**D**_... _s_m**E****l**_L_**s** _**F**_a**M**I_L_**i****a**_R_..."

This was it for us… He was older than me, and not in a good way. Just bringing what he was half of, he would have a natural speed advantage. That lightning he wielded seemed very unreal, too… mythically strong, even. Accounting for the fact that he seemed to be fully matured, he would have additional advantages pretty much everywhere, including stamina. As much as I hate to admit it, I'd have to use innocent civilians to distract him while I ran for my life. At least he was hateful towards Cipher, as well…

A trio of Dragonite suddenly landed in between us, someone on the back of the one that appeared to be the leader of the group. He gave a passing glance at us, before throwing his arm to the side.

"Run, if you value your life!"

...Well, it turns out a distraction came for us, and we heeded his words as we ran away, in the direction of Ilex Woods. Considering we had three Dragonite aiding us in our escape, it wasn't much of a stretch to say that the halfling could probably deal with them considering how powerful he was, but at the very least, he'd lose our trail. We run through the woods at a high speed, before coming to a stop in a clearing, near some kind of shrine.

We tensed up upon hearing someone approach us, judging by the sound of shrubbery moving. A person with familiar red hair entered the clearing.

"Fancy meeting you here, bitch."

I say nothing as my pokemon assume more combative poses.

[It's him again,] said Iosa. [What should we do?]

Aware that neither Will or Lance would know who Felix is, I give a subtle gesture for them to be wary.

"What do you want, Felix?

"Oh, I think that Togepi would do nicely enough."

Will edges closer to me, as I glare at Felix. I make no movements, indicating I wasn't willing to submit to his orders.

"Fine," said Felix. "If that's the way you want to play…"

He sent out a Gastly, and immediately commanded it to attack me directly. Acknowledging his immunity to ghost-type moves, I hastily grab Will, who was closer to me than Arrow, and hold him in front of me as it licks him. The Togepi makes a disgusted noise, before using an Extrasensory attack to force the ghost into a more harmless state. Felix grunted in agitation at this.

"Flare, Flame Wheel!"

He proceeds to send out a Quilava, which launches itself at me after engulfing itself in fire. Iosa blocks its attack with her body, stopping the Flame Wheel attack with very little harm to herself. Her eyes seem to gain a more fiery glow to them as she smirks, barking threateningly.

[You're in for a world of hurt now…]

"Damn it, that Vulpix has Flash Fire! Flare, return! Fang, Supersonic!"

Iosa used Ember where Felix's Quilava was standing, only to hit a Zubat, It screeched in confusion upon taking the powered-up fire attack, disrupting Iosa's senses as it fell to the ground in defeat. Felix's Quilava suddenly strikes with a brutal Quick Attack. The good news, Iosa's brought back to her senses when she gets hit. The bad news… the damage is bad. Real bad. I quickly pick her up, my hand hovering over Beru's pokeball. Everyone who was already out seemed on edge, Arrow moreso than the others due to having prior experience with this jackass. My eyes shrink fearfully as Felix pulls a gun out, and points it at my head.

"I should have done this a long time ago… Flare, attack!"

I hear a bang as I close my eyes. When I don't feel anything, I crack them open, only to see Felix, his Quilava, and the bullet hanging in the air. The shot fell to the ground harmlessly as they struggled in the air.

"What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Felix. "Put us down, NOW!"

A person in a well-crafted kimono walked into the clearing, her eyes glowing a sky blue. I noticed thin pink fur decorating her hands, and a forked tail behind her. Immediately, I made the connection that, in some way, she was associated with that Umbreon halfling we saw back in Violet City.

"If thy wish…"

She threw the pokemon and trainer into a tree, injuring both. Felix returned his Quilava, before running away, back into the woods. The halfling looked at me.

"Despite thy hero's falleth, hope existeth within his young."

I stare at the halfling in confusion. She returned my gaze for a few moments, before proceeding to walk away. It was then my fears were confirmed as the gears in my head clicked.

Cipher had done… something to my father, and whatever it was, it turned him into a bloodthirsty psychopath. I suddenly found myself overcome with a new series of missions that took priority over the one that had me seeking Shaymin.

Get to Ecruteak City, and save my father from… whatever Cipher did to him. I was certain that the answers to questions I still had about my father lied within my destination, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Trust me, things could have easily been much more gruesome. Be thankful I drew the line at describing how exactly that unfortunate Growlithe got to the way it was…<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I need to do this anymore? There's obviously no way in hell I own Pokemon after that rather family-unfriendly massacre.**


	15. Chapter 12 - Young Soldier Whitney

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p>A boy with red hair ran into Goldenrod City's outskirts, some minor wounds inflicted on him. Soldiers immediately mobbed him, desperate for any news from people that came to the city from Azalea. They had heard that Cipher was planning on doing something in the neighboring city from Falkner before he perished, and were only able to get updates from the undercover scouts occasionally sent there. They only knew that Cipher had some kind of superweapon of immense power.<p>

"I-I was attacked! I don't know who did this, but they're heading this way! Thankfully, none of my pokemon were fatally wounded, nor was I seriously injured..."

Unaware of exactly what this entailed, the soldiers immediately assumed the worst and mobilized for any threats that might be coming from the woods, while the boy walked away, snickering to himself for whatever reason. A girl with a Miltank looked over the field inbetween the woods and the city.

"You ready to show them why a Gym Leader is to be feared?"

The Miltank's nostrils flared. Whitney grinned upon seeing this, before cracking her knuckles.

"Then let's remind them what fools they truly are."

* * *

><p><em>Lefena's PoV<em>

After some travelling, we left Ilex Forest, Iosa having healed from her injuries Felix caused her. When we stepped into the clearing, we were immediately met with a large amount of trainer-owned pokemon that were clearly a cut above most others. I found myself staring into oblivion as they began advancing upon us in a hostile manner.

"...God help us."

I suddenly felt a bloodlust overcome me, a voice ringing through my head. Time seems to slow down around us.

"_If it's my aid you desire, then it shall be granted…_"

I am not aware of who attacked first. All I am aware of is that everything my knives touched died. Screams echoed around me as we fought against our assailants. I suddenly feel the urge to kill leave me, and observe the blood we shed.

Fissures, no doubt caused from Will's Metronome attack, stretched across portions of the battlefield. The incinerated corpses, whether it be from fire or lightning, of our enemies lied around, and there was an abundance of them. Several bodies had holes around Arrow's size ripped into them. Those who managed to survive ran away, in the direction of the city. I realized that now was decidedly a bad idea to head to the city, and that it would probably be best if I skirted around them. Just as I was about to move, a girl around my age walked up to me, a glare etched onto her face.

"It seems we underestimated you…" said the girl. "I've heard of such destruction caused by only one person, and this person must be you. In fact, I garner that Cipher sent their superweapon ahead of their group…"

It takes me a moment to realize what she's saying, until I realize that Felix must have somehow managed to get several people against me after the battle in the woods.

"I-I think we have a misunde-"

"Shut up, whore! I don't give a shit about what you're saying! You're some kind of idiot to be facing a gym leader like me, Whitney!"

Clearly, reasoning was beyond her now. I grabbed Beru's pokeball as she sent out a Clefairy.

"Beru, Supersonic!"

"Mimic that attack right back at it!"

Beru screeched at the Clefairy, causing it to slap itself in confusion instead of retaliating with a Mimic. Beru continued his assault upon the Clefairy, using Leech Life to steal its health. The Clefairy suddenly regained its senses, before glaring in a vile manner. Whitney smirked.

"Metronome."

The Clefairy created runes, before firing a psychic blast that sends all of us flying. Beru's organs and skeleton are ripped out of her back from the intensity of the attack and her proximity to it. I simply look at the Clefairy, and am aware of a berserker rage creeping into me. I pull my knives out, and begin advancing on it. It uses Metronome to use Magma Storm, only for its attack to dissipate upon making contact with me. I let my tails fall down, before suddenly rushing at the Clefairy and slicing its wings off. I proceed to stomp it to the ground, before planting both of my knives in its eyes. I sheathe my weapons as Whitney backs away, an uncanny confidence on her face. She folds her arms and spoke a single word.

"Stomp."

I turn around just in time to see Lance get crushed underfoot by a Miltank. I notice that he barely survives the attack, and return him to a pokeball, aware that was the safest place he could be for now. The Miltank finds itself suffering from a sudden spasm as paralysis sets in from the Mareep's Static.

"Will, now! Metronome!"

The Togepi closes its eyes as it creates the runes that let it use almost any attack, and I notice they were somewhat shaky... Metronome was almost out of PP. A blue-ish orb tears through the Miltank, causing it to bellow in pain.

"Rollout! Use Rollout!"

"Stop it with Extrasensory!"

Will abused Extrasensory to prevent commands from reaching the trainer's Miltank, as Iosa and Arrow provided support wih Confuse Ray and Growl, respectively. The cow gave one final bellow, before collapsing in death. I look at Whitney, a violent glare directed at her. Just as I'm about to toss a knife into her jugular vein, I feel a hand firmly grip my wrist.

"Let go of the weapon."

I reply by elbowing this person with my free arm, only to find the front of my body slashed open by a Zoroark. I notice it dispel its illusions to reveal five other dark types that were clearly very powerful.

"Either we do things the easy way or the hard way. I do not believe further explanation is required. You have no other choices, seeing as I am far beyond your skill level as Karen of the Elite Four."

It was futile. Attempting to resist by giving orders to my pokemon will end in disaster, and I'm not exactly in any position to fight Karen myself. I quickly judge how severe my wounds are based on how painful they were, realizing that they were only minor scratches, likely done that way as a warning.

The knife slips out of my hands, and I feel Karen release me as I fall to my knees and bow my head in surrender, soldiers surrounding us while Iosa, Will, and Arrow run over to me in concern.

"Hmph, you've got spunk, kid..." said Karen. "Definitely something you don't see every day... if my sources are correct, very much like your father, yet different in that you are more evasive of conflict. I will ensure that your pokemon will be healed and returned to you, under the assumption you'll know better than to attempt to escape with me standing guard. Now, kindly return your pokemon, so I don't have to humiliate you by doing it myself."

I return everyone, before Karen takes the pokeballs they were within. The soldiers walked me away, my head hung low. I just barely hear her speak as we enter Goldenrod City.

"...And if you are like your father, I very much doubt you're this superweapon of Cipher."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.<strong>


	16. Chapter 13 - The Elite Preview

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Scene Change/Writing

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 32…<em>

_I'm in jail now, and it's as every bit as boring as I imagined it to be. The only thing to do is stare at a wall all day, read the news, sleep, and eat. At the very least, after I was put in this place, I was given my pokemon back. At the very least, Karen is somewhat nice to me, even though I killed a fair amount of soldiers (in self-defense), and managed to get my journal to me (after, unfortunately, they examined its contents… Why am I worried, anyway? They already knew I was a thief, that journal only makes it seem justified) alongside my clothes, so I would have something to do and I wouldn't be in one of those ugly prison jumpsuits._

_All that's left for me to do now is wait until this "Lance" person comes over to Goldenrod City, and gives his judgement upon hearing everything. In the meantime, we're simply staring into the extremely impact-resistant black-and-white TV, boredly watching the news channel that will never be changed._

_Not helping is that my father is alive, and he's basically a psychopath now._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

A somewhat injured Dragonite landed in Goldenrod, prompting the soldiers there to scatter from it. A man with red hair disembarked from it, before returning the pokemon. Karen watched this with relative unamusement, before greeting the man.

"Long time no see, Lance."

"Nice to meet you too, Karen."

The two shake hands with each other, Karen noticing Lance's injuries.

"...Lance, what happened to you back in that scouting mission?"

"Nightingale."

No further explanation was required. Both trainers were familiar with the Delphox halfling Toriin Nightingale, and how brutal he could be in combat.

"Wait, didn't he disappear a decade ago?"

"He did. We all thought he was dead, given the wreckage of his home. We assumed he died in the fire. Turns out he didn't. I sighted him attacking both Cipher and civilians alike in Azalea. Thankfully didn't have any pokemon on his side, or I'd probably be dead."

Karen bowed her head in thought, before suddenly realizing something.

"Say… did Toriin mention anything about a daughter?"

"No, only something about 'familiar blood.' I don't know what he was implying with that statement, either."

"That's all I needed to know. Read through this report."

Karen handed Lance a file, who promptly flicked through it.

_Journal Entry 1…_

_Bad guys attacked. Mommy's dead. Daddy's gone. Want revenge._

"So? This doesn't prove much of anything!"

"Continue reading. What's written there was likely done during a period of great stress, hence it's relative simplicity compared to later entries."

_Journal Entry 1…_

_I discovered the "bad guys" were an organization known as Cipher. Bastards decided that burning my house down after they took my mother's life and my father's body would be a good way to eliminate any children that might have survived their killings._

_Only one thing… That same fire caused me to evolve. And any Ninetales, even a halfling, is incredibly vindictive. They will learn to quiver when they hear the name Lefena Nightingale._

Lance's eyes lit up in interest upon reading the second journal entry.

"Where's the person who wrote this? I wish to see him or her."

"In custody. Lefena killed some of our soldiers, and almost killed Whitney. The only reason she's not shipped to a prison in the wastelands of Orre is because we believe she only fought in self-defense, and are looking more into the matter. She's actually rather low-profile, but believes herself to be more infamous. Judging by the two entries titled '1.' it's likely that she'd much rather try and forget the events in the first one."

* * *

><p><em>Lefena's PoV<em>

What felt like hours passed by as we stared at the dull news broadcast. Unfortunately enough, the time was broadcast at the bottom of the TV, and it clearly showed that only a few minutes had passed. A guard walked in front of our cell and spoke.

"We have orders to take you in for interrogation. Return your pokemon and follow me."

I begrudgingly start returning everyone, only to stop when Iosa is the last one not in a ball. She was like a sister to me in closeness, and telling me to return her would be exactly like telling me to shove her in a coffin and bury her alive.

"Get on with it!"

The both of us glare viciously at the guard, neither of us budging an inch. He pulls out a tranquilizer gun and aims it at me.

"Last chance before I make you do it myself."

"ENOUGH!"

The guard fires a syringe into the air when he was startled by Karen's voice, before putting his weapon away in a panic.

"If she wants just one of her pokemon out, then so be it. It's not even a very powerful species to begin with, and it probably only survived because it had covering fire from multiple directions to prevent it from being overwhelmed in battle."

The guard gave a grunt of disapproval, before unlocking the cell. Iosa leaps onto my shoulder before I get up, and I walk behind Karen as she leads me to the interrogation room. Upon arrival, I encounter the man from Azalea with the Dragonite. He seemed surprised, as if he was expecting someone older. I hear the door close behind me as I make my way to the open chair, and sit in it.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the red-haired man.

"Erm… No."

"Then what if I were to say that I am Lance Wataru, famous Dragon Tamer and Champion of Johto?"

"So you told me your name and titles, and I finally have a name to thank for saving my skin back in Azalea. You seem more like the flying-type user, though."

Lance seemed incredibly surprised by my rather passive and slightly bored response, almost as if he was expecting something from me.

"Wait, you're that kid I saved?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That changes everything. Did you encounter anyone in the woods?"

"Yeah, a boy named Felix. He looks kinda like you, except younger. He tried to kill me three times so far, the second of which being in Sprout Tower. The third attempt was in Ilex, when I was heading towards Goldenrod. I'd ask if the two of you were related… but your last names explain that you two aren't."

"I see, then… Have you been acquiring Gym Badges?"

"Yes, why?"

Lance popped open a book, before handing me a yellow square badge with a white outline.

"Technically, you defeated Whitney, a gym leader… I doubt she'll give you a badge after what you did to her pokemon, though. This is one of my spares. I feel that, one day, you will face me on equal terms in a battle to become the Champion of Johto. I am not a man who will blindly assume things, either."

"...Err, okay, then…"

Lance got up, and motioned for me to follow him. I did so in confusion, wondering why he was leading us outside the prison. When we stepped outside, he turned around and spoke.

"As Champion of Johto, I have a certain amount of legal authority. This authority is strong enough for me to proclaim that you are free to go."

He then discreetly handed me some knives, which I quickly realize to be my own. He lowered his voice to the point only I could hear him.

"Use them wisely. Goldenrod is not a kind city to halflings and those in the wrong neighborhoods… which they're usually discriminated to."

I quickly shove them up my sleeves, allowing me to conceal my weapons while still keeping them handy, before thanking Lance and walking away. Seeing how it was a city environment, I likely wouldn't be able to keep any pokemon beyond Iosa outside their pokeballs.

It is then I learn just how bad Goldenrod City is. Many slurs are thrown my way as I travel the streets despite keeping my ears folded back and my tails hidden under my dress, and I notice that vendors tend to overcharge their goods whenever I wish to purchase food and travelling supplies from them. It's only by threatening them at knifepoint am I able to get them to lower the price to what's advertised. I quickly find myself drifting to the relative safety of the alleys.

Even there, I'm not safe. I am almost immediately attacked by a mugger, and the only reason I'm not further assaulted is because I pegged a knife into his throat. I notice that there are several halflings also choosing to seek shelter behind buildings, and while they still hurl insults directed at me, they are decidedly weaker in nature due to their generally higher opinion of each other's kind, or only really directed at my naturally vindictive nature that I am capable of restraining.

The alleys also host their own versions of businesses found on the main streets. The complex series of open-roof passages, quite obviously, are more based around family-unfriendly businesses and some mafia-type organizations. A photo shop, for example, lets one dress up as a member of Team Rocket and get their picture taken, supposedly having been established after someone defected from the group and stole several uniforms from them.

As night begins to encompass the city, I manage to check into a Pokemon Center for the night. It's rather obvious their rooms are only for travellers who are unable to find lodgings in an inn or hotel as we enter, with its relatively small size, bunk bed, rather tiny TV, and general lack of furniture. At the very least, it was a safe spot to sleep in the city, and even the woods are safer than the city streets as a place to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Haven't we done this enough already?<strong>


	17. Chapter 14 - Reunions

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p>After we checked out of the Pokemon Center, we made our way to Ecruteak City, heading north of Goldenrod and onto Route 35 in our journey.<p>

...I can't really say much of interest happened. There were a few trainers who challenged me to friendly battles, but they weren't noteworthy in the slightest. There were quite a few segments where things were rather… ordinary. It was nice though, since that meant that things were relatively safe. There was always some sign that things were off… and I'm somewhat ashamed to say I don't always catch them. Still, I am certain there were none of these ominous feelings. All anyone ever saw was a human trainer with all her pokemon out at one time and travelling alongside them, so nobody outright showed hostility because of what I was.

We eventually reached a small park seemingly located in the middle of the route for no reason. We all seize up as a siren screams, only for it to suddenly end. I take a few deep breaths as a man approaches us.

"Here, take this! The bug-catching competition begins soon!"

I am about to voice my objections when a bug net is thrust into my face, dazing me somewhat. He quickly grabs my hand and adjusts my fingers so they're wrapped around it, before practically throwing a crate full of seemingly specialized pokeballs at me. He then proceeds to run away into a small building. The speakers begin to crackle to life.

"The Bug-Catching Competition is now beginning! Catch the biggest, baddest bug you can find in 20 minutes! Remember, late entries are not allowed!"

I sigh, decidedly not in the mood to play this game. I cart my box full of pokeballs and net over to a bench, and sit down on it. I notice I'm relatively close to some tall grass that's high enough to hide someone of medium height.

After around three minutes pass, a Scyther walks out of the grass. Upon noticing me, it walks over to the bench, and sits down beside me. I found the situation somewhat awkward.

[...You the girl that killed Bugsy?] said the Scyther.

"What? how did you know I killed Bugsy?"

[Word travels faster in the woods than you'd expect. Supposedly, around ten minutes after you killed that thing, a pokemon spotted Bugsy's corpse. Word spread that monster was dead, and another pokemon linked its death to a girl with a mixture of red and clear blood splattered over her clothing.]

The Scyther took a few moments to look around, before continuing.

[Anyway, I learned about this stuff a few days ago. I've always wanted to join someone worthy of commanding my strength.]

This Scyther seemed very sure of its ability, not to mention it was bigger than what most depictions I heard of the sharp-clawed bug.

"Welcome to the party… uh…"

[Asha.]

I tap one of the pokeballs on the crate on Asha, and she's sucked inside. It shakes a few times, but not as much as they usually do. When I hear the distinctive click that signifies a successful capture, I pick up Asha's pokeball and clip it to my belt. I proceed to wait until the end of the contest is announced, and head to the fountain, as it seems like others have lined up in front of it. I assume my position at the end of the line, before turning to face the judges.

"Now that everyone is ready, send out your catches!"

I notice the others send out small-scale stuff, like Weedle and Caterpie. I notice a Beedrill among the pokemon caught. I smile as the judges work their way from the opposite end to mine. One eventually reaches me, and speaks.

"Where's your bug, miss?"

"You know how they say to save the best for last?"

I grab Asha's pokeball, and send it into the air. It opens to reveal the powerful slasher, striking a ferocious and intimidating pose as she lands. She immediately assumes a more docile and laid-back stance, standing at her full height while doing so.

"...I do believe we have a winner, now! Give a round of applause for this bug-loving girl, who managed to catch a powerful Scyther! Like always, you may keep your catch."

Everyone else returned their pokemon, or spent time getting to know them. Asha simply followed behind me as I went to the exit of the park, only to encounter a familiar-looking person in a teal-ish dress.

"...Lefena?"

I look at the girl in confusion. She seemed about my age, and was wearing a silvery-teal dress. Her hair seemed to be styled in rabbit ears, with large beads acting as the hairclips. Asha defensively put one of her claws in front of me while stepping to the side.

"Asha, stand down. Do I know you?"

The Scyther reluctantly brought the claw down and backed away slightly, still keeping an eye trained on the stranger.

"Don't you remember me from New Bark Town? I'm Jasmine! How's life treating you?"

I suddenly remember her as the girl that asked me where I got that priestess dress, and take a sigh of relief.

"Ah, I remember now... been a year since we last met. And the past few days have been a rollercoaster."

I sit down on a nearby bench, aware that Jasmine would also sit down beside me. Iosa jumped into my lap as my somewhat-friend sat down beside me.

"It's been a wild year since we last met, too... My brother's death, me suddenly becoming gym leader..."

"You're a gym leader now?"

"Yeah. I'd give you a badge right now, but it seems like you're on your own gym challenge run, and I'm obligated by league standards to only give badges to challengers that defeat me, or show bravery or courage in the face of battle against terrorist groups. Say, when did you get your first pokemon?"

"Around a year ago. I saved Iosa here from a member of Cipher, and we only recently began our journey. Just out of curiosity, what was your brother killed by?"

[Lefena...] interrupted Iosa. [Are you sure you should be bringing that up...?]

"Well," I replied. "I don't see the harm in it."

I noticed Jasmine suddenly gain a surprised look directed at me, before blinking it away and speaking.

"To answer your question, him and his Totodile were horribly mangled by someone. Now, have you learned to talk to pokemon?"

To think that on the same day I forged a bond with Iosa, Jasmine lost her brother. I held symphany for her.

"Yeah, Iosa kinda taught me how to."

The two of us suddenly hear screams echo through the wind. Judging from our location at the east end of the park, the screams seemed to be coming from the southern entrance I came from. Jasmine got up and activated one of her pokeballs.

"Lefena, whatever happens, don't get invested in this conflict. It is my duty as a Gym Leader to keep the peace, and you'll likely be at severe risk if you follow. Now, Leaf! Zephyr!"

Jasmine sent out a powerful-looking Meganium and Pidgeot, before advancing in the direction of the screams. A Cipher Soldier suddenly launches himself out of the nearby tall grass too quickly for her pokemon to react. He grabs her by the neck, before pulling out a knife, seemingly unaware of me.

"Now, be a good girl and surrende-"

I silence him by whipping out my knives and impaling both of them in his neck with a single fluid motion, rupturing his jugular vein in the process. He collapses to the ground, and I steal the pistol on his belt. I examine it a bit as I speak, trying to judge how useful it would be to me.

"I adhered to your request to surrender," I mocked. "I surrendered every reason I had to not fight you jackasses. Now, Jasmine... I feel like it would be a good idea if we saw what was going on together."

"Duly noted."

After judging the gun to be a useful weapon, we advance to the southern entrance. As we fight against the few Cipher Peons we encounter on our way there, I realize just how similar a gun is to a knife, only instead of throwing it, you can shoot stuff. Less travel time for the projectiles, too, not to mention there's no need to retrieve bullets, and these grunts tend to carry quite a bit of extra ammunition.

We eventually reach the entrance, and notice Cipher Peons fighting a winning battle against random civilians. I discharge the last shot of my gun in the air to draw the attention of the peons, before reloading it while speaking a single word.

"Kill."

My pokemon violently lash out against the peons, as they quickly find themselves overwhelmed by the combined feral and aggressive nature of my friends, the retaliatory strikes of the civilians, and the sheer force of Jasmine's pokemon. The chaos is simply too much for me to possibly aim a shot, so I opt to simply watch Cipher suffer. While they manage to put up a fight, they are ultimately exterminated with one last swing of Asha's claw beheading the final living grunt.

I noticed Jasmine returning her pokemon, and follow her example by returning everyone but Iosa. She opens her mouth to say something, only for us to get mobbed by a group of reporters.

"Are you friends with the gym leader, Jasmine?"

"Have you dealt with this group before?"

"Why do you keep your Vulpix out?"

"Are those fox ears?"

"Why would you, a halfling, aid humans?"

The constant barrage of questions greatly flusters and confuses me. I draw a knife and back away fearfully, pointing it at the reporters.

"S-Stay back!"

For the most part, this has the opposite of the intended effect. Their questions begin to become more personal, and I find my other hand gradually edging to Asha's ball. Suddenly, the one thing I wouldn't dream of hearing from the newscasters rings out.

"What!? She disappeared!"

The crowd grumbled, before swarming Jasmine even more. I notice a Zoroark in the distance that looked similar to Noise, and walked over to him. He began to strum as silently as he could, while still conveying his messages.

[What... were... you... thinking?]

"I couldn't have just let them die! What would your owner, if you had one, do?"

Noise just gazed at me emptily, seemingly unable to create a response. He knew that I wasn't referring to the psychopath that Cipher had created. He finally strummed a few reluctant notes.

[It's... complex.]

Noise put his guitar away, before grappling me in a hug. My eyes go wide in surprise as I suddenly remember something from my early childhood. A strange, shiny Zoroark with a guitar. There was only one pokemon I knew that fit the bill, and my father was a bit overprotective of me, only trusting my mother and his only pokemon to be anywhere near me.

"You're... father's Zoroark..."

As if to confirm this, a spine-chilling voice rang out. I noticed the distant reporters suddenly halt, before running around wildly, away from the direction of the voice.

"I_T_ **h**_a_S **BE**_e__N_ **a **_**l**_oN**g **T_I_**M**E, n_O_**I**S_**e**_…"

We slowly turn our heads to where the voice was coming from, and see our father armed with what seemed like a black club. With a single swing of it, however, it unfolded into a scythe. I suddenly feel my body scream in pain from being overloaded with sensory input, before finding myself running away. I eventually collapse, and drift off into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What a coincidence! I'm posting this chapter the same day the Bug-Catching Contest would occur! Yes, I know it's also on Tuesdays and Saturdays.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Duh.**


	18. Chapter 15 - Lost and Forgotten

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p>I gradually regained my senses, the world blurring back into view as I woke up. I felt pain ringing through my body, and noticed that, based on my position of being propped against a rock, another one of my tails was missing. I also realized that some of them were cut somewhat short, and that bandages wreathed all of them. I brought my hand up to my head as it pulsed in an agonizing headache.<p>

I examined my surroundings more thoroughly, and saw that I was in a small encampment. Iosa was nearby, resting somewhat uneasily. There was a dying campfire located somewhere near the center of the small clearing. I saw Noise playing a rather melancholic song on his guitar. Upon noticing that I was awake, he began to strum in a more lullaby-type song. I found my eyelids drooping as he used an improvised Sing attack that relied upon his instrument, before completely falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I found myself standing in the middle of nowhere. I saw a wyvern-like creature I realized to be Yveltal land in front of me, before assuming a human form that was exactly like the one from the ruins, only he kept his hood lowered to reveal a messy haircut that had a hornlike build.<p>

"What do you want with me!?"

He sighed, clearly frusterated with something. He looked at me with an indifferent stare... However, this didn't change the regretful glint contained in his eyes.

"Your safety."

I just stared at him oddly. Wouldn't the god of **death and destruction** put safety as one of his least concerns?

"...Why?"

He turned his back to me.

"...You are in a much grander and bloodier war than you know of."

"Grander war? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The war with Cipher."

I remained silent. I knew that Cipher was horrible... but worse than I already knew?

"Cipher... began in Orre. It was just another criminal group destined to be stopped by the law, the law being led by a champion. But something went very wrong. The one that had gained Celebi's Blessing died in combat when Entei was somehow enslaved by them. Everything just got worse when they captured Raikou and Suicune, and subjected them to similar brainwashing."

The three legendary beasts. Supposedly, they were the physical embodiments of fury, anxiety, and calmness. To think that Cipher could corrupt such powerful forces...

"It was then we, every single sane legendary pokemon as a whole, realized we all needed to do something about them before things got out of hand. We all chose champions in an attempt to crush them before they got out of hand. An ancient, terrible weapon had seen the light of day once more to cause ruin to Orre. Yet, despite our efforts, it was easily our worst defeat. My champion had perished, resulting in a wave of destruction that, before, I believed only I could create. Xerneas's champion had been engulfed in the wave, killing him. The shock from her suddenly losing her champion from such a powerful effect caused Xerneas's heart to stop. We tried to save her... but failed. Lugia was outraged, and fought in the battle himself. He caused a massive storm with his appearance... and nobody knows what happened to him. Ever since then, things have been steadily going to hell more and more."

I just stared at Yveltal emptily, the weight of what he was saying bearing down on me. I proceed to look down, grab my shoulders, and kneel, feeling nauseous all the while.

"Still..."

I raised my head.

"You have a chance to make things easier for the both of us. You may become my champion on a level only one ever was on, gaining the power I wield. However... should you die, I will perish as well. If I fall in battle, you will. And in either case, everything near the both of us, no matter where we are, will wither and die. You will effectively become an extension of my strength, as a nonmalevolent force of death. My will is your command, and may only be ignored if another legendary dictates otherwise. So... shall you accept my offer?"

I brought my hands down into my lap, a single word echoing into my mind.

"No."

Yveltal sighed at my answer.

"I had a feeling you'd say that... Just remember that you can change your mind at any time. But remember, should you accept, there will be no turning back. You will forever be the harbringer of death. Make your decision wisely. Memento Mori."

Yveltal walked away, fading with every step. The dream went black, indicating its end.

* * *

><p>I gasped as I woke up. There was nothing left of the campfire but ashes, Noise was nowhere to be seen, and Iosa had relocated her spot of rest to my lap. I gingerly put her to the side as I got up, prompting her to wake up as I disturbed her slumber. She wordlessly jumped onto my shoulder as I gathered my things, and continued onwards.<p>

Eventually, we reached Ecruteak City's outskirts. The sky was overcast with no signs of rain, and the mood was rather peaceful, but something was just simply... off. I couldn't place my finger on it, but whatever it was, it was bad. Very bad. We saw a Kimono girl with what appeared to be spiked, yellow fur. Unlike the other halfling ones (not like we encountered human ones) we encountered so far, this one had what appeared to be sharp quills on some of her dress's lining.

"Follow."

I struggle to keep up with the Kimono girl as she dashes through the streets. She eventually leads us into a small theatre, which we enter. There, we see two new Kimono girls, and the two we probably met before. She dashes to the other end, presumably with her siblings. Judging by the one of the new Kimono girls having characteristics similar to a Flareon, it is clear that they share a common parent in the form of an Eeveelution. Which one did not matter, only that a clear pattern was in their lineage.

"You seeketh the truth, do you not?"

I nod somewhat dumbly.

"A noble ideal."

I mimic their seating posture, as the Espeon Kimono Girl sent out an Espeon. I probably should have expected that. I feel a presence probe my mind, likely that of the Espeon, relaying its speech directly to me in telepathy.

[So you seek the truth, do you? There is no need to answer me physically, for you already have given it to me with a thought. I find it somewhat strange, considering what your father did...

Anyway, your father originated from a region known as "Unova." The region found itself swept into a civil war, based entirely around the usage of pokemon. The side that called themselves "Team Plasma" believed that, due to constant abuse of their powers, pokemon should be separated. In a way, they were right, but that's not the point. The point is that their leader, a halfling only known by the letter "N," was too broad in scope, and seeked to completely divide pokemon and humanity, "curing" any halflings at the end of whichever side of their heritage they believed was the most corrupt. Naturally, they found opposition, in the form of a radical group known as New Nova. As the old government fell due to Plasma's war, New Nova was the group that prevented their conquest of the region, with their goals being pretty much the exact opposite.

Your father was on neither side, only valuing his own ideals. He found himself temporarily drifting from side to side, even though he was primarily Plasma's enemy. One thing that didn't change, however, was a strict hatred of Cipher. Eventually, N went too far for him, ordering the newly-awakened Reshiram to attack, killing one of his pokemon, supposedly a Serperior, in the process. He was absolutely livid, and immediately refocused his efforts to crushing them. With the power of Zekrom, he left a wake of fried corpses and overloaded technological weapons in his wake. Eventually, he fought against N, temporarily creating a thunderstorm with blazing rain that encompassed all of Unova. The only thing that happened afterward concerning the battle is that, immediately after the fight with N, one of the two fought against Cipher's leader, and won.

After that fateful battle, your father just appeared in Johto, him and his Zoroark stumbling out of unknown woods in a daze. I'm certain you know the rest already.]

I simply stare on vacantly, unaware of what to say, or even how to react. I find myself going slack-jawed.

My father... a hero.

A hero... corrupted by Cipher, into a mindless beast of destruction.

I'm snapped out of my stupor when a brown ball of fluff slams into me, forcing the air out of my lungs and causing Iosa to fall off my shoulder. We look at the pokemon that did this, and realize it to be an Eevee.

[Hi!] said the Eevee. [You're that girl my guardians were talking about, right? I'm Hisako!]

"Uh... what do you mean?"

Hisako looked confused for a moment, prompting the Espeon to make its eyes glow. The Eevee gained a look of recognition, before speaking again.

[Yeah, you are! My guardians want me to travel with you as a protector!]

"...Do you have an evolution in mind?"

[Not really. I was hoping you would!]

"...I do."

The other Kimono Girls sent out their pokemon, all of them being Eeveelutions that matched the pokemon side of their race.

"Chooseth wisely."

I picked Hisako up, and walked towards the Jolteon Kimono Girl.

"Iseth Jolteon thy choice?"

I nod, and set Hisako down. She pulls a green stone with a flickering bolt of lightning inside it out, before touching his cheek with it. A sudden blast of electricity throws us back, casting a blinding light as he evolved. When the light faded, another Jolteon was standing where he once was.

To me, a Jolteon was the optimal evolution for Eevee. Its high speed, combined with a respectable affinity for ranged electric moves, made for a very threatening foe that could eliminate its targets before they realized what happened. Perfect for someone like me who wished to end battles in a quick, brutal fashion before reinforcements could arrive. Unfortunately, Jolteon were not exactly known for their ability to survive attacks aimed at them.

Hisako looked at me, before bowing.

[It is a pleasure to serve you, Mistress...]

"Lefena. Call me Lefena."

I then looked at the Flareon Kimono Girl, before looking at Iosa. An exchange of words was not required.

* * *

><p>We looked at the ruined tower that had clearly suffered heavy damage, before reading a nearby plaque. At the very least, Ecruteak was far more forgiving in its rules regarding the amount of pokemon out at a time, so I could have everyone out at the same time.<p>

_BURNED TOWER: Original perch of Lugia. All floors beyond the first one are closed to the public._

I had an odd feeling about the tower. Still, I had a feeling we would learn something if we visited. We entered the tower and looked around at some of the things there, looking at what was displayed.

[This stuff looks pretty cool,] said Iosa. [I'm kinda surprised that they survived th-LOOK OUT!]

Unfortunately, Iosa's warning comes all too late. I find myself knocked onto the floor, before being struck by a diving attack. We hear an ominous creaking sound, before the floor suddenly gives away. We all flail around wildly, until we crash into a cavern floor. When I roll over to get my bearings on my surroundings, I find Felix pointing a gun at my head. I could see a bullet in the chamber, just a single click away from going into the barrel and slaying me. He slowly moves it towards me, until I can feel its cold steel touch my temple.

"Any last words, bitch?"

I notice that my bag's contents were strewn about nearby. I garb something, and throw it at Felix, only for it to miss him.

"Wow. You're shit at throwing stuff."

"Who said I was aiming at you?"

Felix looked behind him just in time to see Iosa touch the Fire Stone, smirking in an intimidating manner. A pillar of flames engulfs her, the intense heat of the fire created from evolution so close to us forcing Felix to get off me and back away. Thanks to the fact I was half-Ninetales, I was not bothered in the slightest. As it faded, it was evident that Iosa was a full-blooded Ninetales now. We swiftly reaffirmed our location, staring at Felix all the while.

We continued staring, waiting for who would make the first move. I withdrew two knives, but made no motion as to throw them. An uneasy silence fell over us.

"Cyclop! Thunderbolt!"

Felix called the first attack, and we all spread out to avoid the bolt of lightning the Magneton he sent out created.

"Iosa, Flamethrower! Asha and Arrow, Wing Attack! Will, Metronome! Lance and Hisako, Thunderbolt!"

Everyone launches their attacks, a careful eye micromanaging their actions and deciding which foe needed more or less focus. It was clear that he had done a lot of training since our last encounter, since he didn't have a Magneton back then, and all his pokemon had evolved once (including the Magneton, assuming he didn't catch it as a Magnemite before this battle).

"Flare, Eruption! Cyclop, Discharge! Fang, Aerial Ace! Scream, Shadow Ball!"

It seemed like Felix was all too keen on taking out Asha, even if it meant that Eruption would trigger Iosa's Flash Fire. As we all dodge out of the way of the area-of-effect attacks that ignite the area around us, I hear a banging sound, followed by that of a bullet just barely missing my ear and disturbing the air around us. I find myself abruptly stepping back as a Sneasel slashes at me, before attacking it myself with two quick slashes. The Sneasel gets a gash on its face, but evades the second attack as it rushes to Felix's side.

"So you want to play dirty, huh…? I can play that game, too…"

I duck as Felix aims another bullet at me, the fights our pokemon are getting into becoming lost to me. I swiftly dart towards him before slashing multiple times, intent on killing him. The Sneasel beside him jumped up and blocked my flurry of strikes with its own as he backed away, before the catlike assassin blasted me back with a Dark Pulse. I give a grunt as I take the attack, sliding along the ground as I do so.

"Lance, to me!"

"Flare, intercept the Mareep!"

With a sudden burst of energy, Lance charges by my my side, suddenly getting engulfed in a dangerous amount of blindingly bright electricity. Felix's Typhlosion finds itself unable to approach, and the Sneasel is punched away by an electrically charged fist. As the light fades, it is clear that Lance had evolved into a Flaaffy. Felix quickly loads his gun again and fires at me, missing once more.

...Or so I thought. I hear a pained howl, and look behind me to see that Iosa took the bullet, and then see the Magneton strike her with a Thunderbolt, causing paralysis to settle in. I wordlessly point at the metal pokemon, and Lance charges at it as I turn back to Felix. He tries to pistol-whip me, only to whiff and get knocked to the ground when I sweep him off his feet with a rolling kick. He rolls away before I get the chance to strike him, before making a quick motion with both of his wrists that procure hidden blades. He gets back up and lets them fall to the point where he can grab their hilts, revealing what is very clearly a set of dedicated hunting knives, a sharp contrast to my general mish-mash of blades.

"Don't think I'm going down that easily just because I shoot and order."

"And me too, for various factors that are clearly obvious."

I dodge away from one of his attacks, before smirking at him. While it was somewhat clear he knew how to use his weapons and had some training in using them, he was clearly doing this out of desperation.

"Hisako."

"What?"

I say nothing more, only abruptly taking a quick step back. Felix screams as a Thunderbolt rips through him, the lightning coursing through his body and leaving through one of his arms. Electrical burns are noticeable from where the attack left his body. He gives a grunt of relative discomfort after taking the attack, indicating that he's far more durable than I thought at first.

Felix quickly looks around, and I do the same. I notice that everyone has been injured, but with the exception of Iosa, my pokemon are clearly better off than his. He recalls all his pokemon, before pulling out what appeared to be a bottle filled with some type of liquid. He quickly stuffed a handkerchief halfway into it, before setting it aflame.

"Burn in hell."

With this statement, he throws the bottle at me, and I nimbly evade it. The glass shatters upon striking the floor, spilling its contents out on the ground. The fire quickly consumes the liquid and begins to wildly grow out of control. When I pull a pokeball out to recall Arrow, Felix throws one of his hunting knives at me, catching me entirely by surprise. This ends up breaking the pokeball and cutting my hand. Deciding that it would be a bad idea to stick around, Felix runs away.

I was left with only five pokeballs in an inferno which quickly spread out of control, and Iosa was badly wounded to the point it would likely be a better idea to take her to a hospital. I open and dig around in my bag as everyone is engulfed in a panic… only to find I don't have any more healing items.

I was immediately faced with a choice that, thanks to the general universal-ness of today's pokeballs, would only end with one option if this happened earlier. If I was to return everyone but Iosa, she'd likely bleed out and die. If I was to return Iosa, I'd be left with a pokemon who, even if I was to pick up and carry out, would surely perish in the flames. I walked through them, unharmed thanks to Flash Fire. Immediately upon seeing that I only had five pokeballs clipped to my belt and the resigned look I beared, they realized what this meant.

[Just let me die…] said Iosa. [I'm already dead thanks to my injuries…]

[My sole duty was to protect you,] said Hisako. [If you leave me behind, I will accept death with the pride I aided you.]

[I knew what joining you entailed,] said Asha. [If I am killed in action or like this, it does not matter to me.]

[I've been with you all this time…] said Arrow. [I've seen everything you went through on this journey. I know how much you care for us all.]

[Mama…] said Will. [If it makes the others happy… I'll stay.]

[Hey!] said Lance. [I was always kind of that one pokemon who simply didn't fit in. I doubt much would change if I was missing.]

I bow my head, silently thankful that nobody would feel betrayed by my decision. I make my decision, oblivious to the crackle of the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the delay… I got really distracted. The fact this was written during November, near the release of Omega Ruby, doesn't help at all _;<strong>

**In exchange, I'm giving you a cliffhanger. Because I have to be an evil bastard like that sometimes.**


	19. Chapter 16 - The Encroaching Fall

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere…<em>

A man stared at Ecruteak City from it's outskirts, only to find his eyes widening in surprise upon noticing the burnt tower get ignited once more, only to abruptly smirk.

"It's time to raze this place. If you find Shaymin, make sure to kill the little bitch. We can't have her around when she can not only 'purify' our Shadow Pokemon, but weaponize our program against us. Use non-shadow pokemon or your guns to take her down, there's no question that freshly purified pokemon will quickly turn on us. ENTEI! RAIKOU! SUICUNE! WE WILL SHOW THEM CIPHER'S POWER! THEY WILL LEARN THE TRUE MEANING OF FEAR!"

Three quadrupedal figures appeared on top of a nearby cliff, and roared. This would be a rough night...

* * *

><p><em>Lefena's PoV<em>

I returned everyone one at a time, before returning Arrow. I then walked over to Iosa and picked up her heavily injured body, slinging her forepaws over my shoulders.

[Just… leave me…]

"We've already been through so much... I'm not going to let you die!"

Iosa and I had developed a close bond, one I was unsure if she was aware of. Ever since I eliminated my first Cipher Peon and rescued her, we had looked out for each other. We found company with each other. Planning. Fighting. Running. Bickering. To me, she was like a sister. And I wasn't about to let her die.

The fire roared as it consumed the tower, trying and failing to consume us. I saw nobody else as we left, hopefully because they all evacuated. I make a beeline for the distinct red-topped building that was a Pokemon Center, aware that it was Iosa's only chance of survival. I hear her breathing steadily weaken, prompting me to send out Asha and Hisako as I trudge onwards.

"Clear the path. Don't kill."

With this command, Asha roars in a challenging manner, prompting the once-oblivious civilians to scream in panic and run, obviously unwilling to fight against a Scyther. Hisako's speed lets him get ahead of everyone, and lure those unaffected by Asha away with what was probably him abusing his general adorable-ness causing them to chase him down for hugs and pettings.

I run up to the Pokemon Center's doors… only to find that they're closed. I give an agitated scream as I shoulder-bash them repeatedly, demanding someone to open them. Felix walks in front of the doors and smirks at us, spinning a key around.

"LET US IN, YOU BASTARD!"

Felix simply laughs at us, causing me to flick my ears up in irritation and displaying what I truly was as a result. I yell in indescribable fury as I punch the door, making cracks in it as a result. His eyes notably widen in terror as I punch the door again, making more cracks appear.

"LET US IN, OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I shift back to shoulder-bashing, my strikes becoming more fruitful as they make the cracks grow, until I shatter it to the point we can enter. The broken glass rips cuts into me, but I pay no heed to the pain they cause me. As if on cue, a nurse walks in.

"What's going o- dear gods!"

I quickly hand her Iosa's broken and injured body, and she checks her pulse. She immediately races for a trolley to put her on, before quickly racing her off to the emergency room. Felix sends his pokemon out, only for me to swiftly grab his shirt. I had finally began to reach my limit.

"K-Kill her…!"

Felix's pokemon reply with complete and total inaction, all of them staring at me as if I was bringing justice. I give a simple, sweeping glance at all of them as Felix tries in desperation to free himself from my grip. It is then his Typhlosion speaks.

[Sure, I'll help the bastard who stole me from my old, peaceful life and thrust me into one I didn't want… when hell freezes over. I only ever fought out of an instinct need to survive. I thought you had a chance… but you're a pathetic bag of shit. I only obeyed because I had to. And seeing how I am unable to aid you without injuring you, I will do nothing.]

I translate what it said to him as his other pokemon nodded in agreement, before adding my own comment.

"You're a sorry display. Not even your own pokemon are willing to back you."

I let go of his shirt, before slapping him.

"What the hell was that for, bitch!?"

I backhand him.

"You are not king of the world. You are not the king of anything. You are just a whiny, scrawny bastard son of a bitch."

He deploys his other hunting knife, and stabs it in my direction. I easily spin around his attack and strip him of his pokeballs.

"You have no fucking idea on what the hell I went through."

"So? You're just another halfling bitch."

I proceed to set a pokeball down and crush it underfoot. Felix lets out an audible gulp as his Typhlosion grins and cracks its knuckles after he saw the broken remains of it.

"That shit? Just icing on the fucking cake. Do you know what it's like to watch your mother die in front of your eyes at a young age?"

"Why should I care? She's probably just another halfling bitch or a pokephile, likely both."

I suddenly slam my fist into his face, causing him to flinch in reply. The impact breaks his nose.

"Why should you care? WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!? You are fucking BLIND to everything but your fucking SMALL PERCEPTION of the world... what YOU want it to be. I just want to have a family... then YOU show up, and like the fucking asshole you are, YOU TRY TO DESTROY WHAT FUCKING REMAINS OF IT!"

I knee him in the chest, causing him to double over as the wind is knocked out of him. I turn and walk away, motioning for Asha and Hisako to stand down as they entered.

"You are just a worthless attention whore. If you really want attention, just drop your stupid act. I'm through with you. Attack us again, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

I turn my head slightly, to notice that Felix was having some kind of minor breakdown over what I said. I then hear a dinging noise, and a nurse came out to greet me as I return both Hisako and Asha.

"Miss, your Ninetales..."

I say nothing, shoving my way past her and running down the hall. I spot Iosa in a room as they close the blinds, preparing for something, hopefully an operation. I slow to a stop, simply pressing my hand against the glass. I feel a hand grab my shoulder.

"You know, you remind me of my wife. Let's give them some time to work, shall we?"

I look behind me, and notice a man with a mask obscuring his eyes. I nod unhappily, and follow him back to the lobby. I collapse into a chair, my rather negative mood clearly showing. I decide to send out Will, whose chirps bring me some comfort. I proceed to look at the masked man in confusion. He takes his mask off, displaying grey eyes. He then begins speaking, answering every question I have as I think of them.

"I am Will Itsuki, the psychomancer of the Elite Four. I was born with innate telepathy... but I couldn't control it. To prevent me from going insane, my wife Karen made this mask for me. You see, the mask stops me from seeing into the minds of everyone else and hearing everything they think because it was crafted with the fur of some of her beloved dark types."

He put his mask back on, likely to prevent himself from going mad.

"So... why don't you use it in battle? You could easily become champion if you did."

"Simple. It is much harder to read minds in the fury of battle, since not only do I have to pick out my opponent's mind, I also have to dig through their current thoughts and anticipate each possiblity that they're thinking at the time. Plus, people who are sufficiently attached to dark or psychic types can eject my presence with ease."

A few silent moments pass.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were my kid, taking more after Karen. She shows a rather close attachment to her pokemon, to the point that even I think she believes they're related by blood at times. She's also a little... aggressive when the point of her using objectively weak pokemon crops up. I can see that in you, too."

An echoing boom suddenly rings out, startling all of us. Itsuki gets up, a look of dread on his face.

"Stay here. If anyone suspicious enters, kill them. Saer! Go!"

He proceeded to send out a Xatu as he ran out of the Pokemon Center, leaving me with nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs anxiously. Will looks incredibly worried. A few moments later, a Cipher Peon dives through the window, and shoots me dead in the shoulder. I yowl in pain as Will gets up, a look of indescibable hatred encompassin his face as the Peon takes aim.

[Go away.]

The Peon obviously doesn't heed the Togepi, and clicks the trigger. With a wave of his hands, he creates a wall of energy that stops the bullet in its flight path.

[Die.]

He begins to change as he returns the bullet, making it sail right into the Peon's heart. Light envelops him, only to dissipate moments later.

Will had evolved into a Togetic.

I get up and send everyone out as Will used Psychic to take the bullet out, before healing the wound with a Heal Pulse. They all look at me.

"Kill anyone who attacks us."

We wordlessly march down the hall, taking down Cipher Peons who thought they could take advantage of the weakened pokemon to brainwash them to their cause. Their blood cakes the floor. We show no mercy.

When we get to Iosa's room, a Peon had already infiltrated it. Before we could react, she injected her with something that is no doubt very bad. I point my finger at her, creating a few embers that latch onto her armor in what is probably the first move I ever used. She sends out a strange, mole-like pokemon I had never seen before in my life with sharp claws that had a deathly glare to it.

"Arrow. Kill."

As she flew at the thing, it held its claws up in a defensive format that caused her beak to get stuck. Just as it was about to retaliate, its body was pierced by an elongated beak created during her evolution into a Fearow. By simply opening her beak, the mole pokemon was torn apart, guts falling out of its now-loosened skeletal and muscle structures. Hisako turned the Peon into a pile of ash as I went over to Iosa and propped her up.

"Iosa?"

When she opened her eyes, there was a noticable, feral analogue to her irises. She suddenly looked incredibly surprised, before shaking her head repeatedly to get whatever she was thinking out.

[L-Lefena...]

I hug her tightly, and she returns the gesture as best she can. I pick up the now-useless ball the Peon had, before using it to recapture Iosa. She doesn't struggle in the slightest. Aware she was too injured to do any fighting, I simply clip her ball onto my belt.

As we left the hospital, we encountered what was clearly a military group. They simply nod at me when they take a look at the blood that bathed my clothing, and stepped around us as we left. We had to escape Ecruteak. It was either that, or die in the Cipher assault. We dart around all the individual battles, edging closer to the western exit to the city with each weave. Eventually, we come into a plaza near the exit. As we enter it, I hear a deafening roar, followed by a warped, twisted figure whose presence inspired awe and fear landing in the center. I fall back at its sudden appearance, fear eclisping into my eyes. It stares at me with a piercing gaze as I realize what... no, who it was.

It was Entei.

We back away slowly, my heart pounding faster with every step he took. I find myself backed up against a wall, and curl up as Entei approached. My whimpers become more profound as he advances, darkness wrapping itself around him. Fire with no color is left with every step he takes. I see death loom before me in the form of a Flamethrower forged from some element I was not sure of. I was consumed by fear and panic.

A screech echoed overhead. The winds trembled as it vibrated. Entei backed away warily, confusion clear on his face. Two talons suddenly crashed down in front of me, followed by tail feathers belonging to a giant red bird pokemon. It briefly turns its head to me in recognition, before spreading its wings.

Ho-oh.

She screeches once more as I get up, nodding to my pokemon. I return everyone, before running out of Ecruteak. I am unsure on how long I ran for, only that I ran until my legs gave out, and I collapsed from exhaustion. The world goes black as I fall unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I kept on forgetting to post this chapter… so I posted it now instead of in the morning.<strong>


	20. Chapter 17 - Redemption's Death

[Bracketed Text] = Pokemon Speak (Lefena PoV only)

_Italicized Text_ = Writing/Scene Change

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a rather homey bedroom, my pokemon resting in a manner that suggested they were acting defensively towards me, and sleeping lightly. Heavy bandages adorned each and every one of our bodies, including over what I believed were not even wounds. I never even thought we were that injured, and bow my head over personal disgust that I did not catch the attacks that caused them.<p>

A girl I recognize to be Jasmine steps into the room, awakening everyone and prompting them to glare and/or growl at her. Upon realizing that she apparently meant no harm, despite the stern look on her face, they all calmed down.

"Lefena… you have some explaining to do."

She threw down a newspaper, and I seized as I looked at the headline.

_**MYSTERIOUS TERRORIST ATTACKS BURNT TOWER!**_

_EVENT BELIEVED TO HAVE PROMPTED CIPHER ATTACK_

The picture to the left-hand side of the headline was an incredibly blurry one, but there was no mistaking it based on the other figures in it.

I was being accused of the crime, just because of the image. Jasmine must have noticed my reaction, considering I saw her face become more concerned.

"Before you even say it, I believe you when it comes to not causing the disaster. Still, that doesn't change the fact that people will be demanding your head. If I were you, I'd be laying low for some time... and I have just the plan, too."

"So... what's this plan?"

"It's simple! We trade pokemon, and otherwise go about our daily business. My steel types are back at the gym, so I won't be brought out of commision when I go to work."

I give a wary glance directed at Hisako upon hearing the plan, who simply grunts in vague, unwilling agreement to this.

"...I guess. Just be careful, especially considering their general mannerisms."

"Alright, then! Also, don't forget to pay a visit to the lighthouse. Amphy needs to keep it lit on occasion so the boats aren't endangered during dark and foggy conditions."

I nod as we exchange belts. I could only hope things would eventually tide over, and that our pokemon wouldn't end up killing us out of disobedience.

* * *

><p><em>Iosa's PoV<em>

I groaned as I stretched and spread out my tails, thankful to be free of the awful confines of that pokeball. I always felt like I was being stuffed into the stupid ball, even when the relatively spacious artifical habitat was taken into consideration. At least it wasn't a bad place, that's for sure. Which is what made that Cipher organization all the more scarier to me... To think that I considered being put in such a tiny and claustrophobic orb was a better fate than being in their "care."

I really didn't have a real high opinion of Jasmine, even though she was on friendly terms with Lefena. To me, she was just someone trying to be nice, and that's it. At the very least, she wasn't trying to kidnap us by abusing her trust, so I had no inclination to incinerate her. The park we were in perfectly echoed my thoughts on her… just another place.

Hisako seemed to be wrapped up in some kind of game with Jasmine where she threw a ball, and he went to retrieve it and bring it back to her… only to repeat the process. It's probably because of me living what was effectively a life of crime for most of the time I knew Lefena, but I didn't understand the game at all, also meaning I didn't really care about it. After a few moments of me mostly lounging around, someone's Arcanine ended up sitting down beside me.

"Nice day today, isn't it?" said the Arcanine. "Not every day my owner gets time off, and it's usually crummy days, too."

"I can see. I have the fortune to be owned by a nomad of sorts, so I'm unfortunate enough to have to experience every bit of bad weather myself."

"Yeah. Say… care to find a rather secluded place and… spend some time with each other?"

I chuckle at the Arcanine's words. It was clear he was trying to hit on me, and I wasn't keen at all with accepting his advances. Hisako must have heard his words, considering that he was storming over here right now.

"Who do you think you are, ugly?" said Hisako. "As far as I know, you just walk up here from Nowhere Orre, and start thinking you can steal my girl!"

I simply give a questioning look directed at Hisako, unaware of when I suddenly became his mate for seemingly no reason. He seemed pretty serious about it, too, so it couldn't just be some kind of cover story to make the Arcanine go away. (Un)fortunately, neither of them noticed that I was looking at them funny.

"Says the little lightning fox," said the Arcanine. "I bet you run faster than your head."

"I've probably done more and better defending in the past few days than you have in your entire life."

"Ooh, tough guy, huh? What do you do? Bark them to death?"

"Care for a demonstration?"

Hisako's fur began to arc with electricity. Thankfully, before he could do anything rash, the Arcanine's trainer ran over and returned him before the park would erupt into a mixture of flames and lightning. The trainer then turned his head towards Jasmine, somewhat confused.

"Aren't you the Olivine Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, but I still have some time before I have to open it for the day."

The trainer tapped his chin inquisitively. We all walked over and stood beside Jasmine for some reason.

"Hmm… then how about I battle your pokemon here? They seem much stronger than the stuff from Chuck's gym, disproportionately so, considering the stuff I heard about your gym. If I win, I lay claim to a gym badge and one of your pokemon."

We all proceeded to growl or glare at the trainer, though he didn't seem too affected by this. I notice that Jasmine is looking incredibly panicked.

"N-No! I'm just babysitting some pokemon for a friend who's out of town! S-She can't take pokemon to the meeting she's heading to, which is a few days away!"

The trainer closed his eyes and nodded at us, content with Jasmine's explanation.

"In that case, I'll just want the gym badge if I win against these pokemon, then. Three-on-three."

Jasmine warily glanced at us, and I gave a bored yawn just before faking sleep to indicate that I didn't care about the battle at all. Barely cracking my eyes open, I noticed that Lance had found himself interested in something else and wandered off, and Arrow was shaking her head to indicate her unwillingness to battle. Hisako seemed to be bloodthirsty, Asha was just being herself, and Will was pointing his arms up and pretending to act like an instrumental metronome. Jasmine really didn't have any choice in the matter. She pulled out her pokedex to get an idea of what our names were, before speaking.

"Asha, you're up!"

"Blitz, go!"

The Scyther sharpens her claws as the trainer sends out the Arcanine again, who growls and barks in a threatening manner, in which I can only assume to be the Intimidate ability. Asha just looks at the Arcanine, seemingly only worried about its type.

"Blitz, Flamethrower!"

The Arcanine, apparently named Blitz, lets loose a sweeping horizontal blast of fire, prompting Asha to fly above the attack and evade it entirely.

"Wing attack!"

She proceeded to spin around and strike Blitz with both of her scythe-like claws in the air, causing it to roar in pain as she landed and assumed a defensive pose.

"Flare Blitz!"

...Unfortunately, this pose wasn't enough to protect her from the next attack. She found herself launched into the air as he suddenly lurched forward and cloaked itself in flames, landing on the ground with noticeable burn marks. She tried to get back up, only to kneel from exhaustion.

"Asha, return! Go, Hisako!"

The Scyther nodded at Jasmine's words, before limping her way to the sidelines. Hisako entered the vaguely-defined field with a grin on his face. Why, I don't know. An unusual calm took over the mood as the two sized each other up.

"Heh," said Hisako. "Asha definitely left her mark on you. You're a tougher biscuit than I expected... in my very short time knowing her, she's lethal in battle."

"I attribute this to my training," said Blitz. "I had underwent various regiments that improved my ability to bear attacks, especially ones that involve recoil. Your Scyther friend is very powerful indeed to have caused such painful injuries to me. Rest assured, though, despite my injury, I'm still prime for battle."

"I was raised for battle. The only reason I'm here now is because some idiot trainer thought I was 'too weak' defensively. And I enjoy that you are still battle-ready, too... after all, we're rivals now, aren't we?"

"Touchè."

I simply looked at the two with confusion. Apparently, in the span of a few minutes, Hisako and that "Blitz" Arcanine settled for some kind of rivalry. Why or even how, I don't know. A group of clouds began to gather over the Arcanine, everyone apparently feigned ignorance or was actually unaware of them. I'm not entirely sure who did what, but I know for certain that Hisako and I were the ones feigning it, and the Arcanine was completely unaware.

"You shall face the wicked power of my strongest technique!" screamed Hisako.

"And what, may I ask, would this be?"

"It is the infinite potential I was born with as an Eevee, manifested into an attack whose raw energy is unlike any other! An attack that can turn all it strikes to dust! An attack that shows my will to defend my owner! **THUNDER**!"

With this mini rant-type thing completed, a bolt of powerful lightning fell from the skies, an echoing clap emerging from the clouds above. Blitz's eyes widened in surprise as he was hit by the attack, barely managing to evade collapsing as the clouds dissipated.

"Whoa!" said the trainer, (obviously) oblivious to what Hisako said. "That's no ordinary Jolteon! It doesn't even seem to need orders! Blitz, take it down with a Flare Blitz before it can attack again!"

The Arcanine grinned as it lunged for Hisako, fur erupting into flames. The Jolteon could do nothing but watch as he recovered his stamina.

"Will! Take the attack!"

Will flew in front of Blitz at Jasmine's order, taking its Flare Blitz and being forced back in the air some. Giving our temporary trainer a look that had a mixture of irritation and gratitude, Hisako scuttled off to the sidelines.

"Metronome!"

"Wild Charge before it finishes!"

Will waved his hands around in a frantic attempt to use Metronome before the Arcanine struck, only to get struck by the attack just before he could finish.

* * *

><p><em>Lefena's PoV<em>

I ran through a park as I ran to the lighthouse. Curse Olivine City for having an odd layout that basically placed me somewhere near the lighthouse, but forced me to take the long way around. If any ships were wrecked due to the weather, they have nobody to blame but the idiots who thought that stuffing Jasmine as close to their precious lighthouse as possible while making it still a long route.

I found my footsteps slowing to thuds as I saw Jasmine battling someone who would easily fall under "stereotypical Ace Trainer" with my pokemon. Silent dread echoes across me as I see the Arcanine use Wild Charge against Will.

The lightning surrounding it was blue. Nobody could have reacted in time for what would happen.

Will screamed in immense pain as he took the attack, having a seziure as he flew through the air. Time stopped as I ran for the Togetic and caught him, quickly noticing the fading life left in his body. His feathers were clearly disheveled from the attack, and the lack of them in places didn't help matters in the slightest.

[Mama... good bye...]

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!"

Despite my pleas, they were met with no answer.

Will had died.

A single voice echoed throughout the deathly silence.

"Wait," asked the Ace Trainer guy. "From what I heard, you're supposed to be on a business trip. Why are you here?"

I set Will down, keeping my head directed at the ground but my gaze at the trainer. Asha got up and sharpened her claws in a sinister manner. Lance pounded his fists together. Arrow ruffled her feathers. Iosa bared her teeth and let a small plume of fire loose. Hisako growled. A single word would command the fate of the Arcanine, and possibly its trainer. I throw the belt Jasmine gave me at her, and she replies by throwing mine back and wisely keeping her distance.

"Retribution."

I say nothing more as Iosa uses Confuse Ray to distort the Arcanine's perception of reality, and everyone tears it apart. I note that Iosa delivers the finishing blow to the Arcanine, but say nothing more on the matter.

"You..." said the trainer. "You are nothing but a good-for-nothing murderer."

"No. You are."

"Hypocrite. Tyrant, Epoch, Nomad, escort this bitch out of life. Now, any last words?"

As he sends out a Tyranitar, Metagross, and Flygon clearly above our level of power, I know our fates are sealed. I simply glare at the trainer defiantly, only to hear a voice from a memory echo through my thoughts in an arcane language I somehow understood.

[Shall you accept my offer?]

I say nothing as I close my eyes. I was well aware of Yveltal's highly negative reputation. To accept his power would brand me as a criminal... yet, it was the only way we were going to survive this battle.

To die and brand this trainer as a murderer, or to live and become remembered as a killer? I knew exactly what would happen to my friends, based on my option.

I closed my eyes. I knew what my fate was. Words spilled out of my mouth, aware of what they meant.

"Heed my words, herald of death. I pray to you for the power to vanquish my foes. I surrender my soul to you to defend those I care for. Show no mercy."

The sky seems to turns red as I open my eyes again. An awful screech echoes overhead, only for a disjointed voice that was both related and unrelated to that screech to crackle to life within my mind.

"**Scion of death, I heed your words. I shall grant you the power to slay your enemies. My will is your command. Now, kill the fool in front of you.**"

I say nothing as I pull a knife out with my left hand, and point it at the trainer.

"...Some fireworks show that was. Kill her."

I bring my weapon up into the sky, where gales illuminated by darkness gather around it. I let it fall as a blade of forsaken energy consumes my arm, preventing usage of my hand. The trainer's pokemon hesitate fearfully.

"Perish."

I bring my blade down, creating a slash through the air that rips its way towards the Metagross. It finds itself cleaved in half by the attack, self-destructing from the blow. The Flygon and Tyranitar are unsurprisingly terrified, while the trainer looks unnerved.

[W-what...]

I could feel some of my energy ebb away from the attack. Pain suddenly shoots through my arm, and bring it up to notice black markings covering my flesh and beginning to destroy some of my sleeve. It wasn't much of a stretch to say that similar markings would also cover what the energy blade hid.

"**Do not starve the Oblivion Wing, or it shall devour you. Feed it with the blood of your enemies, and it shall give you strength in return.**"

So this beam sword was called "Oblivion Wing." It was decidedly a fitting name, considering what Yveltal's main claim to fame was. I simply smirk at their fear, before charging at the Tyranitar and impaling it. I feel a renowned sense of power as the beast fades away into dust, its life being consumed by my weapon. The Flygon fares no better, as I dash towards it and cleave it in half. I see its organs wither away to nothing as it perishes, the blade's energy still wrapped around me. I say nothing as I unflinchingly walk towards the justifiably-terrified trainer.

"P-please! Have mercy...!"

"All I ever saw you to be was a jackass who didn't care for others. I will not change my view."

I bring the blade crashing down. He screamed as I only siphoned a minor amount of his life force away to fuel my weapon, leaving a nasty gash in his body. I repeated this constantly as his blood splattered across my boots. His body only still functions and lets him suffer from pain because I purposely attempt to prolong his pain, and the blade seems to react positively to my will while still tearing him apart, as the withering effect seemed to be reduced in speed and my weapon simply tore a bigger hole into the chest cavity I made inside him. Finally tired with his screaming, I plunge my blade through one of his lungs, causing it to rupture and expel the air it contained. I repeat the process on his heart, which had reduced in speed, making it explode in a small pool of disrupted blood. The rest of his tissues wither away to nothing but bone as I gain a more concise idea on what a typical human's biology is.

When my attention leaves his remains, I see terror. They knew I held Yveltal's power in my hand. I swing the blade to my side to dispel it, aware of what would happen next as general terror left the faces of everyone.

Screams echoed around us. Everyone ran as if their life depended on it. I knew that soon, specialized kill teams would be after me. I might be able to stand a chance against them, but the collateral damage would be great, and it would be entirely possible for the few who I care about to get killed in the crossfire. I looked at each of my pokemon, and recognition crossed every single pair.

We were as high of a priority target as Cipher just because of the awful power at our fingertips, and incredible unpredictability.

I swiftly return everyone but Arrow, whose back I climb upon. She takes off into the skies, flying into the distance. The wind howls at us before assaulting Arrow with a mighty gust, as if the elements themselves despised us. We cared not for what we were leaving behind. We only cared about the uncertainty the future held for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If things weren't bad enough, they certainly aren't getting much better.<strong>


End file.
